Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: ¡Miren en el cielo! ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! Es un... ¿tomate? Cuando Kyoko consiguió su pijama de tomate no imaginaba que esta fuera en verdad una poderosa arma creada por Nishigaki-sensei. Ahora es la nueva defensora de Japón, una superheroina y estudiante de secundaria. Abran paso al rayo rojo lleno de vitaminas y antioxidantes: ¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!
1. Así nace una heroina

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Toshino Kyoko. Soy una hermosa y tierna colegiala rubia que estudia arduamente en la secundaria Nanamori. No es por presumir, pero mis calificaciones son de las mejores en toda la escuela. También soy la presidenta del mejor club escolar de todo Japón: el Club de Entretenimiento, donde mato el tiempo y juego a cualquier cosa que se me ocurra después de clases con mis queridas amigas: mi némesis y mejor amiga Yui, mi amor Chinatsu-chan que es idéntica a Mirakurun y… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Akari, la niña falta de presencia. Regularmente tenemos más llena la pequeña sala de té porque son frecuentes las visitas del consejo estudiantil. Ayano suele presentarse en mi club a gritarme por cosas que no he hecho como presidenta del club, ¡pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Como dormir entre clases. Ella quiere cerrar mi club por alguna razón y siempre le acompaña Chitose, una chica amable y tranquila que suele desangrarse por la nariz al verme junto a Ayano. Suelo fingir que no entiendo porque le pasa, pero estoy segura que es porque su mente se llena de pensamientos pervertidos. Y como si mi vida no fuera lo suficiente buena, se le suma mi creciente éxito como _mangaka_ … está bien que mi trabajo esté basado en _doujishis_ de Mirakurun, con los que ya soy reconocida en los círculos de la Comiket, sé que soy una novata en esto, pero preparo una saga tan épica, tan asombrosa, tan emocionante, que puedo llegar muy lejos y mandar a Akira Toriyama, Masami Kurumada y Stan Lee directo al olvido.

Pero… eso no es todo. Es la parte de mi vida que todos conocen. Nadie se imagina que tengo un gran secreto, uno que nadie me creería si lo contara, ni mis padres ni Yui, mucho menos Ayano. Tal vez Akari sí, aun es una niña que se cree cualquier cuento por fantasioso que sea. Tengo un gran secreto que guardar, es algo que suena loco y hasta ridículo, incluso yo pensé que era un chiste o parte de un mal _fanfic_ sobre mi vida, pero no es así. La verdad es que formo parte de un programa de defensa militar ultra secreto del gobierno; y aunque estoy ahí por accidente, me he ganado la confianza de los más altos mandos militares y políticos del país. ¿Mi misión? Defender Japón del crimen en todas sus presentaciones, de todo invasor que ose profanar mi hogar y defender al planeta de la invasión de los peligrosos taeromakianos, una peligrosa raza extraterrestre que solo quiere esclavizarnos a todos ¡para hacer la tarea! Está bien, no creo que se limiten a obligarnos a hacer eso, ¡pero si quieren conquistarnos a todos y esclavizarnos! Pero para evitarlo estoy yo, la divertida, responsable, amorosa, popular, hermosa y hábil heroína de cabellos dorados, la mangaka más poderosa de la Tierra, el deslumbrante y saludable rayo escarlata lleno de antioxidantes y vitaminas A y C, yo soy:

¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!

Todo comenzó cuando fui por las pijamas que usamos el día de la pijamada en la escuela; yo estaba emocionada por la idea, en cuanto las vi en la galería de juegos supe que eran perfectas para mi club y mu comodas. Además, quería ver a Chinachu vestida de gatito. Tenía todo listo, solo faltaba elegir la mía. No me podía decidir entre una pijama con gorro de caballo o la pijama oficial de tiempo limitado basada en el atuendo de Mirakurun en el OVA especial de navidad donde viaja al mundo de los sueños para evitar que los Gigagiga causen pesadillas a los niños mientras Papa Noel reparte sus regalos (y del que solo salieron quinientas copias, y orgullosamente poseo dos); estaba a punto de comprarla, cuando encontré algo mucho más llamativo. Envuelta en su humilde paquete como cualquier otra, pero con un brillo especial que me decía "llévame", estaba una deslumbrante y suave pijama con un gorro en forma de tomate. Esas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida, ese atuendo era más Kyoko, además de que ya tenía en casa un pijama nuevo de Mirakurun esperándome. Sin dudarlo un segundo, me empeñé en sacarla de la máquina y en dos intentos bastó para tenerla en mis manos. ¡Estaba lista para la fiesta!

Por supuesto, mi original atuendo fue todo un éxito, y mi imitación del sonido que hace un tomate al ser aplastado le dio un toque especial que lo volvió perfecto, aunque Yui me lastimó la espalda con tantos pisotones. ¡Pero no me importó! Me divertí mucho y con tan original atuendo capte la atención de todas, incluso de Nishigaki-sensei, que no dejaba de mirarme de soslayo; ella pensó que no me di cuenta, pero era bastante obvio que no podía quitarme los ojos de encima, y más de una vez susurraba algo a la presidenta Matsumoto. No tengo idea de qué, pero podía asegurar que quería conseguir un pijama como la mía, o conseguirle una… Eso creí hasta una semana después.

Después de su explosiva clase de ciencias, que siempre terminaba con el laboratorio lleno de humo y un agujero enorme en el techo, me llamó la atención como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso me pareció muy extraño, ¡su clase es la única en la que no me duermo! Solo porque es imposible con tanto ruido, no es que la ciencia me interese mucho. Sin poder reclamar nada, me quedé sentada en mi lugar mientras que Yui salió del laboratorio tan sorprendida como yo. Permanecí cerca de diez minutos en total silencio, sin hacer más que mecer mis pies en el aire y jugar con mi cabello para entretenerme; al cabo de ese tiempo, la puerta del despacho de _sensei_ se abrió y me invitó a entrar. Así lo hice, pensando que estaba en grandes problemas por no sé qué cosa; no creí que esa tarde mi vida daría un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados propio de un comic de superhéroes. ¡Y es que estaba viviendo uno! Lo que _sensei_ me dijo a continuación fue sorprendente e irreal.

—¿Te has sentido bien estos días, Toshino-san? —preguntó ella con gran interés. Esto era extraño, porque siempre parecía que no le importaba nadie en el mundo, excepto por Matsumoto-san y sus experimentos.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije. Intenté agregar algo, pero ella tomó la palabra al instante.

—¿Segura? ¿Ni un dolor de cabeza o mareo? ¿Nauseas?

—No _sensei_. ¿Este es un examen médico?

—Algo así —respondió con seriedad. Su rostro parecía esculpido en hielo; y por supuesto, yo estaba asustada al verla así. ¡Eso no es normal! —. ¿Y no has notado algo extraño a tu alrededor?

—Pues ahora que lo menciona… últimamente se aparece un gato orejón blanco frente a mi casa.

—Entonces aun no lo descubres —suspiró—. Aun así ya es tarde.

—¿De qué habla? —pregunté sumamente extrañada. Sí, estoy acostumbrada a su extraña forma de ser, pero verla tan seria daba escalofríos.

—Tengo que ser sincera contigo Kyoko —dijo, dejando atrás la formalidad—. Todo esto se debe al pijama de tomate que compraste la semana pasada.

—¿Por eso? Ah, entiendo, _Sensei_ está celosa de mi increíble pijama. Si quiere una no tiene que ponerse así —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Estás equivocada —dijo manteniendo su expresión dura—. ¿Quieres saber de dónde vino esa ropa? Pues de mí, yo inventé esa prenda —sonrió con confianza, como solía hacerlo cada que presumía un nuevo invento.

— _Sensei_ , si usted la quiere de vuelta no tiene que ponerse así. Mañana mismo la traeré a la escuela y listo.

—Parece que tengo que explicarte todo desde el principio. Pero te advierto una cosa, lo que estás a punto de ver cambiará lo que piensas de mí.

Todo era tan extraño, y lo tomaría como una broma de no ser por la inusual seriedad de _sensei_. Ella siempre estaba feliz y alegre, algo así como yo pero adulta y con muchas detonaciones; pero ahora se comportaba de manera muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, parecía otra persona. Sin agregar nada más, se levantó de su silla y me pidió hacer lo mismo. Esperaba una broma de mal gusto, una explosión o el ataque de un robot gigante, pero nada de eso ocurrió; en cambio, _sensei_ sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número telefónico. Cuando terminó, escuche una sacudida metálica bajo mis pies; de pronto, el suelo bajo su escritorio comenzó a abrirse al igual que una compuerta, revelando unas escaleras que se extendían por un túnel subterráneo.

—Vamos —indicó Nishigaki- _sensei_.

Bajamos por la escalinata. Nos rodeaban muros metálicos cuyas únicas decoraciones eran las lámparas de luz blanca que iluminaban nuestro paso y el silencio era terrible, al grado de que nuestros pasos resonaban en cada peldaño a pesar de nuestro ligero calzado. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí, pero sentí que era una escalera interminable que no llevaba a ningún lado. Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo se me ocurrió seguir a _sensei_ por ese lugar, supongo que mi curiosidad fue más fuerte a temer un secuestro o que me usara de conejillo de indias para sus experimentos "prohibidos". Al final llegamos ante una gruesa y alta puerta de metal, con la bandera de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa dibujada en el centro; no era un secreto que Nishigaki- _sensei_ había trabajado para la milicia del país y que también fue despedida al explotar uno de los edificios donde el ministro de defensa estaba realizando una inspección, pero a veces cambia la historia y dice que el verdadero motivo fue que desviaba sus recursos para trabajar en Choco, y en otras ocasiones cuenta que el verdadero motivo fue lo peligroso de sus inventos. Sin decir nada, ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y puso su mano sobre el sol de la bandera. Pude ver como bajo su palma brilló una luz azul.

—Nishigaki Nana. Acceso concedido —dijo una voz femenina.

En ese instante, se abrieron las puertas de par en par, revelando una instalación del ejército, pero no cualquier tipo de base militar; esto se trataba de un laboratorio equipado con computadores de pantallas enormes, algunos mostrando los pasillos del colegio y otros de las calles de la ciudad, ¡como en la películas! pero sin duda lo más extraño era que no había nadie más ahí dentro y en el monitor central estaba una fotografía mía usando el pijama de tomate. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿ _Sensei_ aun trabajaba para el ejército?

—Cómo puedes ver, aun trabajo para el ejército— ahí estaba mi respuesta.

—¡Eso es increíble! —grité. Por un segundo olvidé todo el misterio del asunto—. Pero no entiendo… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Toma asiento Kyoko, esto va a ser algo tardado.

Seguí su instrucción sin oponer resistencia alguna. Ella se fue a un archivero cercano y rebuscó en sus cajones, mientras que yo me dediqué a observar el lugar. Este era un buen escenario para mi próximo _doujinshi_ de Mirakurun; podría hacer una historia en la que ella se infiltrara en la base de operaciones de Gambo, y podía dibujarla igual que esta. Los muros que parecían estar hechos de computadoras, era difícil saber dónde comenzaba la pared y donde el aparato, y me sentía como la diosa de la escuela, a donde mirara podía saber que pasaba en cada pasillo y salón. Estaba tan perdida en mis imaginaciones que no reparé en la puerta que se abrió de nuevo. Cuando recobré el sentido ¡la presidenta Matsumoto estaba frente a mí!

—Oh Rise, ya llegaste —dijo _sensei_ al verla. Su respuesta fue solo un movimiento de labios por parte de la presidenta—. No, aun no le explico nada.

—¿Ella también trabaja para el ejército? —pregunté asombrada.

—Sí, es mi asistente de laboratorio —respondió con su habitual tono de voz. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó ante mí un folder lleno de anotaciones; lo abrió y me enseñó varios dibujos de mi pijama de tomate. Todos tenían diferentes inscripciones, medidas y otras notas que no sabía que eran—. Kyoko, esta es la realidad de tu pijama —dijo, recobrando la seriedad.

—¿Usted la… diseñó? —pregunté inocente.

—No solo eso Kyoko, la construí. Rise.

Las luces disminuyeron su brillo y en el monitor que teníamos enfrente se dibujó la insignia de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, seguida por un fondo azulado en el cual aparecieron los mismos bocetos que vi en el folder. Lentamente, apareció mi pijama en pantalla y sobre esta un título: Proyecto Taeromakiano. Ahora si me estaba asustando.

—La verdad sobre tu pijama Kyoko, es que se trata del resultado de este proyecto que el mismo emperador me pidió dirigir. Le he dedicado meses de trabajo, se han invertido millones de dólares y ahora todo depende de ti. ¡Ese pijama es un arma poderosa! ¡La más poderosa del mundo en su tipo!

—¡¿Qué?! Esta bromeando, ¡¿verdad?!

—Me temo que no…

—¡¿Entonces usted inventó esto para enfrentar a Corea del Norte?! ¡¿China?! ¡¿Rusia?!

—Estás equivocada Kyoko, inventé esa prenda para luchar contra un enemigo aún más poderoso que todos esos países juntos. Pero para que logres entenderlo, tengo que explicarte las cosas desde que todo este proyectó comenzó —se sentó a mi lado, cargando a la presidenta en sus piernas. En la pantalla apareció la fotografía de una curiosa nave espacial roja—. Todo esto dio inicio en 1983, cuando en Turquía en encontró una especie de nave diminuta que todos confundieron con un meteorito. Lo extraño de este vehículo era la ausencia de un tripulante, pero contenía una placa de un metal desconocido que tenía grabado el mensaje "los taeromakianos se acercan" en cinco idiomas. Es claro que muchos gobiernos se asustaron y comenzaron a crear armas nuevas para enfrentar una amenaza que nunca llegó.

"Los años pasaron y la advertencia del ataque taeromakiano cayó en el olvido. Las principales potencias permanecieron a la espera de esa amenaza por varios años, hasta que en 1996, Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña cancelaron sus programas de defensa. Les siguieron Rusia en 1998, China en 2000, Alemania e Italia en 2002 y Francia en 2004, esto motivado en la falta de exploración espacial y la nula actividad de los taeromakianos. Todo lo referente a ellos se tomó como una broma de mal gusto.

Pero hace dos años, a espaldas del Monte Fuji se encontró otra nave, diferente a la de 1983, pero con la misma advertencia. Además, esta presentaba daños en toda su estructura y encontramos al piloto muerto a unos metros de distancia. Todo se trató como un secreto que debíamos mantener oculto para la población no solo de Japón, sino del mundo entero. Y lo más peligroso de ellos es que ya están comenzando sus incursiones entre nosotros, buscando la manera de conquistarnos. No existe otro gobierno que sepa de esto, por lo cual es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de estos extraterrestres."

—¿Y por qué la contrataron a usted? —fue lo único que me vino a la mente. ¡Aun no asimilaba todo ese relato!

La presidenta Matsumoto movió los labios sin decir nada, como suele hacer. No sé cómo es posible que _sensei_ entienda lo que ella dice.

—Exacto Rise. Soy la mente científica más grande del país, y si con pocos recursos puedo inventar maquinas asombrosas, con los millones que me han dado de presupuesto, ¡las posibilidades son ilimitadas! Además, al ministro de defensa le gusta mi idea sobre las explosiones para enfrentar a estos extraterrestres —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y su arma es una pijama? —le canturreé. Sé que hice una cara rara en ese momento.

—¡No es una pijama! —me dijo orgullosa. Se puso de pie, dejando a la presidenta sentada en la mesa—. Se trata de una armadura de combate tecno orgánica programable genéticamente y adaptable a toda variación meteorológica. En resumen, es un arma.

—¡¿Lleve un arma creada por usted a mi casa?! —ahora sí estaba aterrada. ¡Esa cosa podía explotar en cualquier momento y perdería todos mis _mangas_ de Mirakurun!

—Y no solo cualquier tipo de arma, sino una que es única en su tipo y se adapta al ADN de su portador.

—¡Se la regreso cuanto antes! —salté de pronto—. Ya no me interesa ser un tomate.

—No entendiste ni una palabra, ¿verdad? —dijo con una expresión de enojo—. Ese traje está sincronizado a tu ADN, por lo tanto solo tú puedes usarlo.

—¿Y no puede hacer otro? —pregunté. No iba a volver a usar algo que podría explotar en un segundo.

—El desarrollo de ese traje tardó más de un año. ¡No tengo tiempo para hacer otro! La invasión está iniciando y tú eres la única que puede defender al mundo.

Rise movió los labios de nuevo. Me miró fríamente de pies a cabeza y de nuevo "habló" con _sensei_. Como quisiera saber qué es lo que dice.

—Pero no tenemos opción… debemos reclutarla.

—¿Reclutarme?

—Kyoko, sé que esto es demasiado para una niña como tú —me tomó de los hombros. De nuevo dejó su semblante habitual y recobró su seriedad—, pero en nombre de todo Japón y el mundo… me veo en la necesidad de pedir tu ayuda. Eres la única persona en la Tierra que puede enfrentar a la amenaza que se acerca. Por favor, se la heroína épica que necesitamos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aquellas palabras me llegaron al corazón, me conmovieron hasta la última fibra de mí ser. Yo que por error tomé un arma ultra secreta del ejército y la arruine con mi ADN para bloquearla y solo volverla un juguete más, había puesto a todo el planeta en peligro y ahora era la única que podía salvarlo. ¡Vivir el momento en que la heroína del _manga_ recibe su misión junto a sus poderes! Esto era algo imposible de ocurrir y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. ¡Me convertí en un personaje de ficción!

— _Sensei_ , sé que arruine su proyecto… ¡pero lo compensare! —me puse de rodillas frente a ella—. ¡Prometo que defenderé al planeta!

—¡Kyoko! —me abrazó emocionada, creo que incluso vi una lagrima en sus ojos—. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Pero anda, ve por el traje; tenemos que entrenarte cuanto antes.

—¡Sí, _sensei_! —le respondí adoptando una pose militar. Me despedí de ella y de la presidenta con un gesto y salí corriendo de la sala rumbo a las escaleras. ¡El destino del mundo estaba en juego!

—Tenías razón Rise. Tenía que hablarle como en un _anime_ para que funcionara —la presidenta movió los labios, su rostro parecía preocupado—. Sí, pero ella estará bien. Sabía que debí poner algún código de _reset_ en ese traje, pero qué más da. Sé que Kyoko hará un buen trabajo. ¿Verdad? —concluyó con una gran preocupación en su rostro.


	2. El entrenamiento

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida. Aunque no podía estar en el Club de Entretenimiento con mis amigas, pasé todos los días en el laboratorio secreto de Nishigaki- _sensei_ aprendiendo a controlar mi traje de superhéroe. Sí, sí, ya sé que juramos estar siempre juntas sin importar que un club de manga aparezca… pero esto es diferente, se trata de seguridad nacional. No, ¡seguridad internacional! Además, solo serían cinco o seis semanas.

Al principio me preocupé por como ocultarles esto a mis amigas, bueno con Akari no había mucho problema, pero Yui y Chinatsu sospecharían algo. Pasé toda una noche pensando cómo evitar problemas. Necesitaba una buena excusa para ausentarme de mi amado club y rápido, algo creíble pero que las mantuviera lejos del laboratorio escolar. Entonces vino a mi mente una idea. ¿Por qué no decirles la verdad pero un poco maquillada? Todas saben que no soy muy estudiosa, y el que apruebe los exámenes a veces es cosa de suerte mezclada con una buena memoria (aspiro a ser _mangaka_ , ¡debo recordar muchos detalles!), así que usé esto como coartada: les dije que tenía problemas en ciencias y tenía que acudir a tutorías diarias después de clases por un tiempo. Fue sencillo; Chinatsu me dio un amoroso regaño y Akari me deseo suerte, pero a Yui le pareció extraño que aceptara tal imposición sin reniego alguno. Sabía que ella sería difícil de convencer.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kyoko? —me preguntó una vez—. Ella nunca estaría feliz de ir a clases extra.

—¡Pero son con Nishigaki- _sensei_! Eso las hace diferentes —le respondí con mi habitual entusiasmo—, básicamente nos dedicamos a explotar cosas.

—Sigo pensando que aquí hay algo raro.

—Yui-nyan no puede vivir sin mí —le dije con mi sonrisa preferida—, pero solo estaremos separadas por una semana más.

—Hemos tenido días muy tranquilos sin ti cerca.

—Ya volveré a hacer brillar el sol en sus grises días.

—Nuestros días no han sido tristes —dijo con su mirada fija, casi borrosa—. Pero tu ausencia es muy extraña… hasta hemos pensado que estas asistiendo al club de manga.

Me quedé muda por un segundo, con la mirada perdida. ¡¿En verdad creían eso?! Por más que tenga curiosidad de ir, por más que ame el manga, por más _doujins_ de Mirakurun que hagan, ¡yo sería incapaz de cambiar a mis amigas del Club de Entretenimiento!

—Yui… —murmuré. Eso dolió un poco—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo tan cruel? —fingí llorar. Sé que ella adora mis actuaciones.

—Pensaste en unirte cuando Chinatsu lo mencionó —dijo sin piedad alguna. Ella me conoce muy bien, pero no puedo hacer eso después de que rechazara unirse al Club de Atletismo. Guardamos silencio, mismo que Yui rompió con una sonrisa—. Que cosas digo… sé que no podrías abandonarnos. Mejor ve a tu tutoría con _sensei_.

—¡ _Hai_! Les prometo llevar dulces la próxima semana —me despedí de ella corrí al laboratorio (secreto) sin perder tiempo. Yui es buena, pero aun puedo engañarla.

Y básicamente no dije mentiras, era verdad que tenía clases extra con _sensei_ y que todo era explotar cosas, o al menos en su mayoría, pero no eran el tipo de clases que todas pensaban. Pasé las tardes de las últimas cinco semanas aprendiendo a utilizar mi traje de combate para enfrentar a la amenaza extraterrestre. Un día, la presidenta Matsumoto me enseñó como activar con el pensamiento los dispositivos antigravitatorios de la armadura, el gorro es en verdad un casco con una interfaz neural que capta los impulsos de mi cerebro y los traduce en órdenes para todo el traje. Al principio no entendí nada, pero al practicar lo deduje fácil, esta arma se controla con la mente. En la primera semana aprendí a volar, _sensei_ me dio una extensa explicación de cómo operaban los sistemas antigravedad y que en verdad no volaba, o algo así, me quedé dormida la mayor parte de la clase; pero parece que no era importante, en un día aprendí a volar como un jet. En otra ocasión, me metieron a una cabina que simulaba diferentes climas y fenómenos meteorológicos; subieron la temperatura hasta unos doscientos grados, la bajaron a cien grados bajo cero también, y yo seguía como si no hubiese pasado nada, el traje se adaptaba a cualquier temperatura; después de eso simularon un tornado, granizo, nieve y una tormenta eléctrica, sin que presentara daño alguno. En esas simulaciones, se activó la careta del casco, en el cristal vi reflejado como el gorro se cerró, formando un tomate entero; ¡es increíble! Por último, vino la prueba del vacío, recreando las condiciones propias del espacio exterior; sentí miedo al conocer las consecuencias de esto: mis ojos se saldrían, mi cuerpo se comprimiría ¡y mi cabeza estallaría! La mayor parte de mí no quería hacerlo, pero era mi deber. Quince minutos después ya estaba brincando por todo el laboratorio; no sé cómo hizo _sensei_ para que este pijama soporte todo eso, ¡pero lo logró!

A pesar de esto, y de que puedo volverme invisible, tener súperfuerza y escalar muros como el estúpido y sensual hombre araña, lo mejor de todo el entrenamiento fue aprender a usar las armas que tiene integradas. Tengo un poderoso arsenal a mi disposición: los puños liberan descargas eléctricas tan poderosas que, en palabras de _sensei_ , podrían fundir el sistema eléctrico de medio país; en las piernas, escondidas, están un par de _katanas_ hechas con el mismo material que la pijama, pero al tomarlas se endurecen como acero y tienen tanto filo que logré cortar dos directorios telefónicos de un solo tajo; los suaves pies rojos de mi prenda igual se tornan letales; cuando yo lo decida, sus patadas se vuelven fuertes, pero también son pistolas sónicas, una patada al viento y el sonido derribará a mis enemigos. Pero de todo esto, mi favorita es la bomba, que no puedo recordar como dijo _sensei_ que se llama, así que le digo _giga tomato bomb_ , porque es en verdad potente. Se tiene como el último recurso y solo puedo usarlo ante una situación desesperada; se trata de una bomba del tamaño de mi puño con un tiempo de detonación de veinte minutos a dos segundos, depende de mis órdenes, y según las pruebas que hicieron y mi práctica con dicha bomba, puede destruir por completo una montaña. Supongo que en Nepal no extrañaran el monte que volé en pedazos.

Y hasta ahí fue divertido. Una vez que aprendí a usar el traje de Super Tomato Comando (como me gusta llamarlo en lugar de usar el extraño nombre del proyecto), los entrenamientos terminaron y para lo único que iba al laboratorio era para que me dijeran sobre la nula actividad de los extraterrestres. Todos los días bajaba con la esperanza de tener información sobre alguna invasión, un ataque, un secuestro, o lo que fuera para ponerme en acción y pelear contra los malvados aliens que quieren esclavizarnos… pero no, todo se mostraba tranquilo y sin señales del enemigo, de pronto pararon con sus incursiones, desaparecieron del mapa. La presidenta y _sensei_ no se mostraban tranquilas por eso, al contrario, estaban más atentas que nunca con el asunto. Y yo, bueno, solo llevaba mi vida normal como estudiante a la espera de un llamado para cumplir con mi deber y proteger al mundo. De nuevo volví a trabajar en mis _doujinshis_ , retomé el mando del Club de Entretenimiento, dormía en clases, la rutina volvió aunque ahora tenía que permanecer atenta a cualquier anormalidad.

Por esta misma alerta permanente en la que estábamos, siempre usaba mi traje bajo la ropa; el calor no era problema alguno, pues se adaptaba a mi temperatura corporal evitando que me sofocara. Como me aburría mucho y no quería meter en problemas a _sensei_ por jugar al superhéroe, pensé que sería buena idea seguir "entrenando" mientras esperaba la señal de emergencia; claro que no podía usar las armas para pasear por ahí, pero la función de invisibilidad me fue de mucho provecho. Pude entrar a espiar a los profesores en su sala y oficinas, aunque no descubrí nada interesante; asaltar la cocina de mi casa o el refrigerador del consejo estudiantil se volvió algo más sencillo y gracioso de ver como reaccionaban mis victimas (mamá y Ayano) cuando descubrían que habían desaparecido todos los postres; pero nada le ganará a la broma que le jugué a Akari un día que le invité a casa, y fue solo a ella para que funcionara mejor. Estábamos en la sala mirando un _anime_ algo curioso, creo que se llama _Concrete Revolution_ ; le dije que iría a mi cuarto a buscar una libreta y la dejé sola. Cuando Akari estaba más despistada, regresé, me volví invisible y comenzó la hora del juego: avancé hasta el televisor y presionando sus botones jugué con el sonido, subiéndolo y bajándolo, cambié los canales tan rápido mezclando los diferentes audios de los programas en un mensaje extraño. Ella no tardó en reaccionar, en cuanto el sonido del televisor se volvió más fuerte Akari dio un salto de miedo, comenzando a buscarme por todo lados.

—¡Kyoko-chan, basta! —dijo. Pensó que yo estaba a sus espaldas jugando con el control del aparato. Para su sorpresa, yo no estaba en ninguna parte… bueno, si estaba ahí, pero no podía verme—. ¿Kyoko-chan?

¡Su expresión fue increíble! Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes charolas y su rostro se tornó de un color azul tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. En su ataque de pánico, corrió en círculos por toda la sala y el recibidor, tratando de huir así del peligro que le rodeaba; aunque sin importar cuan temerosa estuviera, se negó a irse de mi casa. Con dificultad regresé a mi habitación, con una mano cubriendo mi boca a fin de contener la risa y la otra en mi adolorido estómago. Apenas entré a mi habitación, me tumbé en el suelo y reí como loca por mi travesura. ¡Cada día adoraba más este súper traje! Cuando regresé a la sala, el televisor estaba sintonizado en un canal que nunca había visto en mi vida (y era un programa con un tipo vestido de _Tanuki_ que bailaba tango), los _mangas_ regados por todo el suelo y Akari escondida en un rincón bajo un fuerte de cojines. Fue inevitable lanzarme hacia ellos y aplastar a mi amiga.

—¡Tienes fantasmas en casa, Kyoko-chan! —gritó ella aun con la cara azulada del miedo—, ¡estuvieron jugando con el televisor cuando te fuiste!

—Por eso escuché ruidos extraños —dije fingiendo estar confundida. Tenía que esforzarme para no reírme—. Creí que estabas aburrida y cambiabas los canales a lo loco.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Yo a veces lo hago cuando estoy aburrida y no encuentro nada bueno para ver.

—¡Esto es serio Kyoko-chan! —interrumpió Akari sumamente nerviosa—; tener fantasmas puede ser peligroso. Podrían maldecirnos, torturarnos o poseernos —con cada palabra su voz temblaba más. Era tan divertido.

—Akari, aquí no hay fantasmas ni nada parecido —de hablé con toda calma—. ¿No será que tú quieres asustarme?

—¡Pero es verdad que eso pasó!

—No hay fantasmas en mi casa, y nunca los… ¡oh cielos! —grité tratando de sonar asustada mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor de nuevo con ayuda del control remoto. Akari también se alteró de nuevo y me fue imposible soportar la risa. Al final, opté por confesarle que todo fue una broma mía y el televisor se comportó así porque lo mande programar desde lejos con otro control que tenía en mi cuarto. Casi me arrepiento de mi travesura.

—¡Eres mala Kyoko-chan!

Así pasaron los últimos dos meses. No había señal de los enemigos que buscaban dominar al planeta, ni era necesario que me presentara en los laboratorios de _sensei_ , la vida volvió a ser como antes de volverme Super Tomato Commando Kyoko. Y eso era aburrido. ¿De qué te sirve tener súperpoderes si no puedes usarlos? Las bromas se volvían repetitivas y me moría de ganas por entrar en acción. Claro que pensé en volverme la superhéroina de la ciudad y, luego, ¡del país entero! Pero hay dos problemas: Japón es uno de los países más seguros del mundo, y en específico la ciudad donde vivo, es el lugar más tranquilo del país. Y claro, al ser un proyecto secreto, no podía ir por ahí atrapando criminales y llamando la atención de todos. Me quedé sin opciones para usar mi traje especial, no había un motivo para usarlo. ¿Batman pasará por lo mismo cuando no hay criminales? Pero el panorama cambió de pronto.

Estábamos jugando mi Monopoly edición de colección de Mirakurun después de clases. Yui estaba arrasando en el tablero, tenía más propiedades y dinero que nosotras tres juntas, Akari caía en la prisión mágica cada dos turnos y yo estaba en bancarrota por comprar las propiedades más caras. Por fin había llegado el momento para recuperarme cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Vi el número, era _sensei_. Respondí de inmediato fingiendo que la llamada era de mi casa.

—¡Kyoko! ¡Es urgente! —gritó ella. Estaba en el laboratorio sin duda, solo que de fondo se escuchaban numerosas alarmas— ¡Tienes que venir ya!

— _Hai_ , ya voy mamá. No te preocupes —mentí. Colgué la llamada y mire a mis amigas. Lucían preocupadas, no es común que me llamen para ir a casa de inmediato—. Chicas, lo siento pero mi mamá me necesita —fingí una mezcla de frustración y preocupación—, se lastimó una pierna y tengo que ayudarla.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Yui de inmediato.

—¿No es grave? —se alarmó Akari, tan preocupada como siempre.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo —respondí guardando el juego. Todas me ayudaron a guardar el tablero y los demás accesorios. En un segundo tenía la caja en mis manos lista para irme—. Prometo que mañana les diré que pasó —me despedí apresurada, sin apenas voltear a verlas.

—Ten cuidado Kyoko.

—¡Y cuida bien de tu mamá, Kyoko- _senpai_!

Creo que Akari también dijo algo, pero solo recuerdo las palabras de Chinachu mientras cerraba las puertas. Crucé el instituto lo más rápido que mis pies lo permitieron, hubiera sido más rápido si usaba el traje, pero aun había mucha gente. Llegué a la oficina de _sensei_ y ahí estaba Rise esperándome, con sus ojos rojos clavados en la puerta. Movió sus labios queriendo decir algo que no pude escuchar, le pedí que lo repitiera y así lo hizo… seguí sin entenderle nada. De pronto me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el laboratorio secreto. Creo que eso quería decirme. Adentro era un desastre inmenso, luces rojos parpadeaban en todos los muros, la sirena de alarma aturdía con su estridente ruido y ríos de papel volaban de las impresoras sin parar. Frente a la pantalla más grande estaba _sensei_ esperándome o estudiando la situación, no estoy segura de que miraba en la pantalla de su computadora.

—¡Estoy aquí _sensei_! —la saludé con gesto militar.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder Kyoko, ponte el traje ahora mismo.

—Siempre lo llevo puesto —dije orgullosa de mi misma. Ella me ignoró.

—¿No es una lectura segura? —por hablar con Rise-s _enpai_. ¿Alguien quiere decirme como es que la entiende?—. Aun así debemos asumir el riesgo, una misión de reconocimiento no hará daño. Conecta los sistemas de comunicación.

—¿Qué pasa _sensei_?

—Kyoko —puso sus manos en mis hombros. Su expresión era extraña, sus ojos brillaban con estrellas ambiciosas, llenas de emoción, y su voz era seria y preocupada, un contraste de emociones—. Hemos detectado un OVNI en el centro de la ciudad; no sabemos que es, así que tienes que hacer una misión de reconocimiento. Rise mandará las coordenadas a tu casco, en cuanto sepas si es una nave enemiga o un objeto indefenso pide instrucciones, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido y anotado! —respondí levantando mi pulgar. Este es el momento que esperaba. ¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko entra en acción!


	3. Yo soy ¡Super Tomato Commando!

_Lamento la demora para este capitulo, pero antes tenia pendientes mis otros fics actuales y muchas cosas pendientes por estas fechas festivas. Por otra parte, he tenido algunos problemas con este fic, como sentimientos encontrados entre lo que quiero hacer y la falta de motivación. Por ahora, dejo el tercer capitulo.  
_

* * *

Yo soy ¡Super Tomato Commando!

Un superhéroe siempre debe tener a la mano su traje. Protege tu identidad, no sabes cuándo será necesario y lo más importante, sin mi supertraje no podría ser Super Tomato Commando Kyoko. ¿Debería inventar un nombre más corto? El nombre completo de Mirakurun es…

—Kyoko —me dijo _sensei_ reprimiendo un enojo evidente—. Ya deberías irte.

—¡Cierto! —respondí alarmada—. Perdón, me distraje un poco. ¡Hora de salvar al mundo!

Salí corriendo al instante, escuchando los gritos de _sensei_ sobre no dejarme ver por nadie en la escuela. Ella tenía razón, la única con un pijama de tomate en todo el instituto soy yo y las únicas que lo saben son mis amigas y el consejo estudiantil. No podía dejar que ninguna me viera ¡es muy peligroso para los superhéroes revelar si identidad! Eso las pondría en peligro ante mis enemigos. Aunque aún no tengo ninguno… Pero despedirían a Nishigaki- _sensei_ y a Matsumoto- _senpai_ por mi culpa. ¡Y ya no conoceré a la autora de Mirakurun!

Apenas salí del laboratorio secreto me escondí entre un par de arbustos que había frente al edificio y me quité el uniforme lo más rápido posible. El tiempo apremiaba, la invasión estába por comenzar y yo luchando por quitarme el vestido, ¡no puedo perder ni un segundo! Esto es más grave que no tener a tiempo mis _doujinshis_! Cuando al fin pude librarme de mi ropa quedé solo vestida con el pijama rojo, mi armadura de combate estaba lista.

—¡ _Tomato Power Up_! —¡esa es mi frase para convertirme en superhéroe! _Sensei_ solo tenía el aburrido comando "actívate", pero la reprogramé para que sonara genial.

El traje brilló de pies a cabeza, con un destello que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como la tela se endurecía sobre mi piel y al mismo tiempo se ajustaba más a mí, perdiendo la holgura de un pijama. La tela de las mangas se extendió, cubriendo mis manos como si se tratase de unos guantes y lo mismo ocurrió con mis pies. Casi puedo imaginar el fondo que usaría al dibujar mi transformación: un cuadro negro con brillantes tomates por todos lados, con una lluvia de chispas blancas y verdes mientras a mis espaldas se puede leer "Tomato" parpadeado como una luz neón. El gorro también se endureció y se cerró por completo, como el casco de un _Super Sentai_. Frente a mi cara apareció el cristal que protegía mi identidad del resto del mundo. Aquello es como una pantalla de computadora, lleno de gráficas y números que indican el estado del traje, la posición del objetivo y otras cosas que aún no sé para qué son. ¡Ahora solo importa la acción!

—¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko, en acción! —grité mientras hacia mi pose heroica número ocho. De tener a alguien viéndome, estaría ante el momento más épico de su vida—. Creo que me falta agregar una explosión o unos rayos formando mi nombre —tengo que planear bien este nuevo _manga_ sobre mi vida—. Bueno, ¡a volar!

Levanté vuelo y salí disparada como un cohete, dispuesta a salvar al mundo de una salvaje invasión extraterrestre. Pero recordé que no había guardado mi uniforme; volví y lo tomé para esconderlo en el techo de la escuela. Me parecía un lugar seguro, no recuerdo que alguien subiera antes hasta ahí, ni siquiera yo que me he dado a la tarea de conocer cada rincón del instituto. Ahora sí, ¡a salvar al mundo!

Volar por el cielo azul es increíble. Había pocas nubes, así que podía ver todo a mí alrededor. La ciudad se ve tan pequeña, apenas y podía distinguir los autos y a las personas, pero eso no importa. Este plano es perfecto para un _manga_ , en cuanto llegara a casa me sentaría a dibujar lo que acababa de ver. Una pequeña ventana se abrió en mi visor con Rise- _senpai_ en ella.

—Oh _senpai_ , ¿qué pasa?

—…

—Eh… ¿Cómo dijo? —rayos, no podía escuchar sus palabras. Sus labios se movían, sé que me quería decir algo pero no podía oír palabra alguna.

—…

— _Etto_ , no escuché nada —quise ser lo más amable posible.

—Kyoko, Rise te está mandando las coordenadas del OVNI —Nishigaki- _sensei_ tomó el micrófono en su poder. Así que eso es lo que querían decirme—. Date prisa, parece que la nave va a partir.

—Era eso. ¡Ya voy para allá! —respondí con toma mi fuerza… pero—. _Sensei_ , no me enseñaron a leer coordenadas.

—Tranquila, en cuanto los datos te lleguen verás una flecha blanca que marca la ruta, solo síguela.

—Entendido.

—Y Kyoko por favor, procede con suma cautela. No dejes que te descubran.

—Sigilosa como ninja, ¡lo tengo!

La comunicación se cortó y al instante vi la fleca blanca ante mis ojos. Marcaba directo al centro de la ciudad, ¡claro!, el lugar perfecto para iniciar con una invasión. Sin tiempo que perder me puse en dirección a donde marcaba la flecha y volé lo más rápido que podía. En ese momento me sentí invencible, como una autentica superheroína de comic apunto de atrapar a los tipos malos. Y bueno, eso estaba por hacer. Lo que solo podía imaginar en al noches antes de dormir se había vuelto real, tocaba las nubes a mi alrededor y me elevaba tanto como el sol.

Antes de darme cuenta llegue a mi destino. La flecha brilló con más intensidad y cambió su color a rojo, estaba cerca. Avancé un poco más y por fin pude distinguir, rodeada por nubes espesas, lo que parecía ser una colosal píldora para la gripe. ¡Qué horror! ¡Los taeromakianos son doctores! Debo ahuyentarlos cuanto antes.

—Akarin —también modifiqué el comando para volverme invisible.

Volé más cerca de la nave, tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha enemiga así que apenas y respiraba. Cuando estaba por tocar el costado de la nave escuché un estruendo; las nubes se hicieron más voluminosas y la enorme píldora comenzó a subir hasta el espacio. ¡Estaban huyendo frente a mis ojos! Para ser tan grande, aquella nave se movía muy rápido. ¿Qué podría hacer en ese momento? ¿Qué haría Mirakurun en una situación así? Tal vez era el momento perfecto para darles el primer aviso, que la Tierra tiene una defensora dispuesta a luchar contra todo invasor. Los seguí tratando de igualar su velocidad, ¡no se me iban a escapar!

—¡Detente Kyoko! —me gritó _sensei_ , dejándome aturdida por el alto volumen. Lo subí queriendo escuchar la voz de Rise—. No sigas avanzando, déjalos irse.

—Pero sé que puedo detenerlos, si tan solo…

—No, la nave está por abandonar nuestra atmosfera. Será mejor que regreses.

—Puedo alcanzarlos _sensei_ , demostrarles que nadie se mete con nuestro planeta —quise convencerla, sonar lo más heroica posible.

—Sé que te mueres por luchar, pero no es necesario. Aún no sabemos de qué son capaces y un enfrentamiento en el espacio resulta peligroso —ella sonó seria, estaba hablando sincera. En verdad se preocupa por mí—. No quiero arriesgarte.

—Bueno —me resigné. Yo en verdad quería enfrentarme a esos seres, mi curiosidad por saber cómo eran me estaba matando—. Regreso al laboratorio.

—No es necesario Kyoko, con lo que pudimos ver es suficiente para elaborar un informe — _sensei_ se mostró de nuevo animada, quería contagiarme con su entusiasmo—. Puedes ir a casa sin problemas.

Estaba decepcionada. Yo quería entrar en acción y patear traeros alienígenas, estaba dispuesta a seguirlos y derribar esa nave, pero… por otra parte, si desobedecía las indicaciones de _sensei_ podría traerle problemas con sus superiores. Me llevó al menos media hora meditar que hacer, cuando miré ya no había rastros de la nave. Suspiré, ¿de qué sirve tener este supertraje si no puedo usarlo? Solo hay una cosa que puede alegrarme en momentos como este… ¡ron con pasas!

Descendí de las nubes para volar sobre las calles de la ciudad. Y aproveché de mi inviabilidad para pasear tranquila, esquivando autos que se acercaban a mí. Siempre busco atajos mientras paseo, pero este es el mejor de todos. Volar y pasar sobre toda la gente, los edificios y las casas. Así que esto es lo que ven los superhéroes cuando vigilan la ciudad. Creo que podría dar un par de vueltas a la semana, solo verificando que las cosas anduvieran bien. Por fin llegué a la tienda, entré mientras una señora salía y volé hasta los refrigeradores. El lugar era pequeño, pero había un rincón donde podría ponerme el uniforme antes de ir a pagar… solo que… ¡mi uniforme estaba en el techo de la escuela! Lo olvidé por completo, ahora tendría que regresar por él. Pero el ron con pasas, esta frente a mí… ¡No Kyoko! Me apena recordar que pensé en robarlo. Un héroe no debe cometer crimen alguno.

—Ayano-chan, pareces preocupada—. Esa voz relajada y tierna… ¿Chitose y Ayano estaban ahí?—. Toshino-san ya debe estar en su casa.

—¿P-Por qué piensas que esto tiene que ver con Toshino Kyoko? —y esa es la inconfundible voz de Ayano—. Ella se fue temprano a casa, es todo. Y sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, con todas las solicitudes de los nuevo clubs.

—Sí, se están formando muchos nuevos. Quisiera conocerlos todos, parecen muy interesantes.

—A veces quisiera unirme a uno.

—¡ _Senpai_! —ese grito solo podía ser de Saku-chan. Me asomé al pasillo de la derecha y la vi correr delante de Oppai-chan. Todo el consejo estaba de compras—. Mira lo que encontré ¡Mega pudín!

El tamaño de esa cosa era de espanto. Parecía más un pastel gelatinoso que un delicioso pudín. ¿Venderán ron con pasas de ese tamaño?

—Podemos comprarlo y compartirlo.

—Conociéndote, te lo comerás tú sola —comentó Oppai-chan.

—Callate —respondió con una mirada de enojo, que cambio a una alegre al mirar de nuevo a Ayano—. ¿Qué dices _senpai_?

—¿No te parece que es mucho? —vaya, Ayano lucia también asustada por aquel postre colosal—. No podríamos comerlo todo.

—Yo podría comer un poco —se ofreció Chitose.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! —irrumpió un grito masculino—. ¡Guarden silencio y nadie saldrá herido!

Dos tipos armados con unas pistolas habían entrado a la tienda. Estábamos encerradas solas con ellos y dos empleados que ya estaban vaciando la registradora. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejarlos pasar, no puedo exponer el traje así nada más. La única opción era grabarme bien sus rostros para la denuncia. El que asaltaba la caja tenía el cabello teñido de verde y usaba lentes oscuros; el otro era un calvo con arete en la nariz y… ¡se acercaba al consejo estudiantil!

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí —dijo apuntándoles con su arma—. ¿Unas niñas de secundaria que venían por un dulce?

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! —le gritó el otro—. ¡Ya tengo el dinero, vámonos!

—Oye, ¿por qué no sacamos algo extra y nos llevamos a estas cuatro? Apuesto a que pagaran bien.

¡No podía ser posible! Ese pelado estaba loco, era muy peligroso y quería llevarse a mis amigas. Podía verlas al otro lado del anaquel, estaban asustadas y temblaban. Sakurako miraba con coraje a los ladrones y abrazaba a Himawari que parecía apunto del desmayo; Chitose estaba inmóvil, mirando como la pistola iba y venía frente a ellas, y Ayano, aunque muerta de miedo, estaba de pie frente a sus compañeras del consejo. Entré en un dilema, ¿qué hacía? ¿Ser un héroe?

—¡Ven acá! —el pelón tomó de la mano a Ayano y la jaló hacia él, apuntándole con su pistola directo a la sien.

—¡Ayano-chan!

—¡ _Senpai_! —gritaron Sakurako y Himawari al mismo tiempo.

—Tú serás nuestro escape, ¡camina!

Lo siento _sensei_ , tengo que desobedecerla. Tenía que ser una heroína, ¡no podía dejar que se llevaran a Ayano!

—¡Deténganse malvados! —dije saliéndoles al paso. Oh, había olvidado mencionar que el casco cambia mi voz—. Déjenla en paz —los apunté con mi dedo. De seguro sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

—¿Un tomate? —creo que murmuraron, yo estaba más concentrada en pensar que decirles.

Se hizo un silencio. Sin duda estaban aterrados ante mi presencia.

—¡Quítate niño! ¡No estorbes!

—Lo diré una vez más, suelten a la señorita o tendré que —sentí un fuerte empujón sobre mi pecho, pero solo eso, ni dolor o ardor. ¡El tipo me disparó y no sufrí daño alguno! ¡ _Sensei_ es genial!

—¡Dispárale idiota!

—¡Eso hice pero no le hizo nada!

—Ustedes quieren que me ponga rudo —fingí ser un chico. Eso también es bueno para mantener mi identidad oculta.

—¡Mátalo!

Al menos escuché cinco disparos más, todos directo a mi pecho y otro a la cabeza, sin que recibiera daño alguno. Sentí como las balas rebotaban al llegar al traje y caían al suelo. Ante sus miradas perplejas ataqué. Di una patada al aire, activado mi arma sónica que mandó a volar al tipo de cabello verde. Llegó hasta los refrigeradores, donde quedó inconsciente. Me gire para ver al que quedaba; el cobarde usaba a Ayano como escudo y seguía apuntando hacia su cabeza.

—¡Déjame ir o te juro que le vuelo la cabeza! —rugió ese calvo feo.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo.

—¡No me vengas con frases de internet! ¡Quitate!

—De acuerdo, me voy —y activé la invisibilidad. Su cara de asusto fue asombrosa, pero no podía quedarme a disfrutar de eso, ¡debía salvar a Ayano!

En silencio me acerqué a ambos y tiré de la mano que cargaba la pistola. Intentó disparar, pero las balas se destrozaron apenas tocaron mi traje. De pronto el bandido grito de dolor y soltó a Ayano, de seguro lo mordió para escapar y dejarme el camino libre. Superfuerza, no era momento de que me fallaras. Salté hacia él y prepare mi mejor golpe de karate.

—¡Super Tomato Chop! —y lo golpee en la cabeza. No con mucha fuerza, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Con el mínimo toque, ese pelón terminó en el suelo.

Con los dos bandidos abatidos y el consejo estudiantil a salvo, podía irme. Tenía la esperanza de que _sensei_ no viera nada de eso. Tal vez no eran alienígenas que venían a conquistar la tierra, pero este pequeño acto heroico fue suficiente para que me sintiera emocionada de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien Ay…amiga? —que torpe, casi la llamé por su nombre.

—S-sí, gracias —su rostro aún estaba falto de color. Bueno, la situación que acababa de vivir fue horrible.

— _Senpai_ , ¿está bien? ¿No le hicieron daño? —Himawari corrió hacia Ayano para intentar calmarla. Quisiera que Chinachu se preocupara así por mí.

—¡Eso fue genial! —gritó Saku-chan desde el pasillo—. ¡Como derrotaste a esos tipos de un golpe!

—Gracias por salvar a Ayano-chan —Chitose se acercó a mí. ¿Tenía una gota de sangre en su nariz?—, en verdad muchas gracias.

—Solo cumplía con mi deber —tome la bolsa donde estaba el dinero y la entregué a los empleados que también me miraba con agradecimiento y sorpresa—. Tomen, esto es suyo —giré para despedirme del consejo estudiantil. El ron con pasas tuvo que esperar—. Cuídense niñas, y no teman que esos dos ya no las molestarán.

—¡Espera! —Sakurako me detuvo. Se veía muy emocionada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Tenemos que saber quién nos salvó!

—Oh bueno yo… soy… —rayos, con tanta emoción había olvidado el nombre que invente. Era hora de improvisar—. Soy… soy la nueva esperanza de Japón, la justicia encarnada, el deslumbrante y saludable rayo escarlata lleno de antioxidantes y vitaminas A y C, soy Super Tomato Commando Ky… ¡SuToCo!

—¡Genial! —Saku-chan me miraba con admiración. Lo sé, era inevitable.

—Es algo exagerado —alcance a escuchar lo que Oppai-chan dijo, pero no me importó.

—Y ahora, me llevaré a estos dos a donde no molesten a nadie —cargué con ambos criminales sobre mis hombros, lo difícil fue acomodarlos para que no se me cayeran a medio vuelo.

—E-espera SuToCo —ahora fue Ayano quien me habló. Voltee a verla, estaba roja como tantas veces la he visto—. De nuevo… gracias por salvarme.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Mi deber es proteger a todo este país. ¡Nos vemos!

Salí de la tienda y me fui volando directo a la estación de policía. Aunque no hice lo que quería, pude poner a prueba mis poderes. Solo espero que _sensei_ no tenga problemas por desobedecerla. En resumen, creo que mi primer día como superhéroe no estuvo nada mal.


	4. El ataque

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo de este fic. Sé que fue algo abrupto el establecer el final tan pronto, pero bueno, considero que es mejor esto a solo abandonar el fic. En verdad quería hacer algunas cosas más y alargar el fic. Sin embargo, ya no me sentía muy motivado a seguir. ¿Por qué? No estoy seguro, es como si la chispa se fuera. ¡En fin, gracias por el apoyo!  
_

* * *

El ataque

Era hora del almuerzo, mi momento preferido del día, solo que tenía un problema. Desde que llegué, _sensei_ me pidió que fuera a su oficina durante el almuerzo. Me hice la desentendida, fingí no saber de qué quería hablar conmigo, pero era más que evidente. Al salvar a Ayano de aquellos criminales rompí la única regla que me fue impuesta al aceptar trabajar con el ejército: no actuar sin una orden.

La esperaba sentada frente a su escritorio. La oficina que ocupa es pequeña pero ella supo aprovechar el espacio que le entregaron. Esperaba ver más experimentos o vasos llenos de sustancias explosivas, tal vez algún robot o planos para un segundo supertraje. Eso estaría muy bien, necesitaré una compañera para cuando los taeromakianos se aparezcan. Si yo sola soy un peligro para esos invasores, ¡dos seríamos el seguro que la Tierra necesita!

Estaba atrapada en mis fantasías, quería tomar mi cuaderno y bocetar el traje de mi posible compañera (que sin duda debo ponerla en mi _manga_ ), cuando la puerta se abrió. Nishigaki- _sensei_ y Rise entraron. _Senpai_ cargaba con varias carpetas, la mayoría tenían el escudo de Nanamori, pero logre ver un par con el emblema de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

—¡Hola! —saludé alegre, como siempre, pero no recibí respuesta alguna—. _Senpai_ , gracias por llevar mi ropa a casa, con lo de esa nave la olvidé por completo —agradecí rascando mi cabeza con sutileza.

—…

—Kyoko —a diferencia de otras ocasiones, _sensei_ no tradujo las inaudibles palabras de Rise- _senpai_. ¡Esto era grave! ¡Estaba furiosa conmigo!

—Esto… ¿s-si?

Me miró con su brillante ojo rojo. Podía ver como este se iluminaba cada vez más, como una lámpara, no, no, como el rayo láser que el Equipo Giga Giga usó en el episodio 187 para derretir los helados de toda la escuela. ¡Ah! _Sensei_ iba a dispararme un láser letal en la cara. Me desfiguraría, perdería mi hermoso rostro y estaría condenada a vivir bajo una máscara para ocultar mi cara.

—Estamos en problemas.

Bueno, lo del láser solo lo imaginé.

—¿Problemas?

—Kyoko, violaste la única regla que te fue impuesta. Actuaste deliberadamente contra unos criminales cualesquiera sin autorización alguna —su voz por primera vez me hizo temer—. ¿No sabes que eso es muy riesgoso? Portas un arma secreta que ni el emperador conoce y se te ocurre salir en público.

—¿Cómo sabe que yo…?

—Recuerda que el casco transmite hasta aquí todo lo que ves.

—Pero, pero… nadie más me vio —tenía que defenderme de alguna manera—. Pensé que los policías entenderían que esto es un secreto.

—¡Todo el país habla de ti Kyoko! ¡Esa tienda tiene cámaras de seguridad!—tomó una de las carpetas con el escudo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y la abrió. Me enseñó páginas de varios periódicos, hojas impresas con capturas de varios canales de YouTube y NicoNico y hasta entradas a blogs muy famosos. ¡Todo se trataba sobre SuToCo!—. Y esto ya lo saben los superiores. Es muy grave Kyoko; tendremos a la prensa sobre nosotros, a las Naciones Unidas para que expliquemos la existencia de ese traje.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan grave es lo que hice?

—Sí. Esta mañana me llamaron, tengo junta más tarde de hecho —suspiró. Esas juntas siempre son aburridas, o eso me ha dicho—. Quieren expulsarte del proyecto y destruir el traje —eso último lo dijo con sumo dolor. ¡Y también a mí me dolió! En verdad adoro ese pijama—. Aunque otorgaran presupuesto para un segundo traje…

—¡Pero la invasión! ¡No hay tiempo! —no sé por qué estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Si dejar de ser SuToCo, los problemas que el causé a _sensei_ o que ya no conocería a la autora de Mirakurun.

—Eso lo sé, pero yo no pongo las reglas. Solo soy una subordinada más —suspiró de nuevo. Fijó la vista en una repisa a mis espaldas y, por mera curiosidad, hice lo mismo. Ahí tenía un pequeño perro de juguete, o robot, no estoy segura. Luego desvió la mirada a Rise y por ultimo me miró a mí—. Haré todo lo posible por defenderte. No garantizo mucho, pero haré cuanto pueda para que no te expulsen.

—¡No podía dejar que se llevaran a Ayano! —grité al fin, incluso lloré—. Yo… es como si ahora viviera un sueño en el que soy como Mirakurun, en el que puedo ser más que una estudiante de secundaria. Y con este poder… ¡tenía que ser un héroe!

—…

—¿También estas de su parte? —la voz de _sensei_ se suavizó—. En verdad, creo que hiciste lo correcto en una situación como esa. A fin de cuentas, protegiste a varias personas, no fue un beneficio propio.

— _Sensei_

—Y Oomuro-san está más que emocionada con tu aparición, la hice callar en clase tres veces y le quité esto.

Nishigaki- _sensei_ me dio una hoja de cuaderno algo arrugada, con un dibujo que era em… nada bueno, pero intentaba ser la portada de un _manga_ principiante. El titulo decía "Sakurako-chan-man  & SuToKo" (aunque es SuToCo), y era un dibujo de mi alter ego junto a una Sakurako de pechos descomunales. ¡Tengo una fan! ¡Y es Saku-chan!

—Tranquila Kyoko, voy a defenderte ante mis superiores —sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza. Es más suave de lo que parece—. Y admito que fue emocionante ver cómo funciona el traje en batalla, aunque no eran rivales dignos, pudiste entrar en acción.

—¡Fue emocionante! Enfrentarlos, ver sus caras cuando las balas no me hacían daño —recordé por un instante esa emoción que me rodeó al sentirme indestructible.

—Sabes, descansa por hoy —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Diviértete con tus amigas del club.

Mi club de entretenimiento, mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no permanecía en una reunión como es debido; más o menos desde que comencé a trabajar con el gobierno. No puedo negar que me sentía aun algo deprimida por mi plática con _sensei_ , que después de ese día el sueño llegaría a su fin.

—¡Kyoko! —gritó Yui a mi oído.

—¡Yo no me comí esa paleta del suelo!

Cuando me di cuenta, Chinachu me veía con sus ojos acusadores y Yui con esa mirada vacía que siempre hace cuando digo alguna tontería.

— _Senpai_ debería dejar de comer cosas del suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —rayos, Yui me conoce mejor que nadie en todo Nanamori, es obvio que note mi falta de ánimos—. No haces bromas o nos pones juegos raros como sueles hacer.

—Ah, no es nada, solo estoy algo cansada —sonreí queriendo engañarlas.

—Kyoko-chan debe estar agotada por atender a su madre —¡gracias Akari! Me diste la coartada perfecta—. Me alegra saber que ella ya está mejor.

—Solo se lastimó el tobillo cargando unas cajas, es algo que sana rápido —dije con suma confianza. Qué bueno que soy buena actriz.

—Cajas con tus cosas de Mirakurun. Debes ser más ordenada —me regañó Yui. Qué bien se siente volver a la rutina.

Tumbarme en el suelo de la sala para la ceremonia del té, robarme las papas fritas de Akari, el té perfecto que Chinachu prepara, hasta los coscorrones de Yui se sentían como el cielo. En poco tiempo olvidé que el futuro de SuToCo pedía de un hilo, en verdad, ya no me importaba. Pude salvar al consejo estudiantil cuando lo necesitaron y, por un momento, probé lo que es ser un superhéroe famoso, o casi famoso. Si mi corta carrera como guardiana de la justicia terminaba ese día, podía retirarme satisfecha. Bueno, tal vez no hice la gran cosa, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Estábamos jugando un improvisado juego de ping pong con bolitas de papel cuando escuchamos a lo lejos varios gritos, ahogados por la distancia supongo. Chinachu saltó de su cojín abrazó con fuerza a Yui, cuya frente tomó un color azul. Juró que los bollos de Akari saltaron de su cabeza cuando saltó de su lugar asustada, y yo, bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Se trataría de bandidos amigos de aquellos tipos? No, esto era más grave. ¡Mi celular estaba sonando!

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —irrumpió Ayano en la sala como suele hacerlo. No pude responder la llamada porque ella corrió a tomarnos a Yui y a mí del brazo. Chitose estaba con ella e hizo lo mismo con Chinachu y Akari—. Esto es una emergencia, tienen que abandonar la escuela.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, queriendo responder la llamada—. Espera, tengo que…

—¡No hay tiempo para llamar por teléfono, Toshino Kyoko! La escuela está bajo ataque.

—¡¿Bajo ataque?! —corearon Akari y Chinachu.

—No me digan que… —balbuceé. Me solté del fuerte agarre de Ayano y abrí las puertas corredizas que dan a la fuente. Ahí estaba, sobre el instituto, la misma nave en forma de píldora que seguí el día anterior—. ¡AH! —fingí el susto.

Junto a mi gritaron las demás chicas. Las miré de reojo; Yui ya estaba con un pie en la tumba, no sé si por el susto de ver una píldora colosal sobre la cabeza o porque una aterrada Chinachu no la dejaba respirar. Akari estaba hecha piedra, sus ojos en blanco y temblando como gelatina. Eran el inicio de la invasión, y justo en nuestra base de operaciones. Tenía que escaparme de ahí para pelear, pero con todas ahí sería imposible mantener el secreto.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —rugió Yui aterrada.

—Parece que son alienígenas —respondió Ayano jalándonos para salir de la casa de té—. ¡Tenemos que evacuar cuanto antes!

—Alienígenas —murmuré. ¡Tenía que escaparme de ese lugar!

Ayano y Chitose nos encaminaron rumbo a la salida. Estaba desesperada por librarme del consejo estudiantil, pero gracias a esto pude reconocer el campo de batalla. La píldora permanecía flotando sobre el edificio principal, con varios cañones apuntando a los demás edificios y el gimnasio, varias compuertas se abrían y de estas emergían pequeñas naves pilotadas por seres del tamaño de Akari que planeaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Las demás alumnas corrían directo a las puertas de entrada, guiadas por las maestras y hasta las señoras de limpieza. A lo lejos pude ver a Saku-chan y Oppai-chan dirigiendo a otro grupo de alumnas. Cielos, solo había visto cosas así en _animes_ de guerra, cuando los países enemigos atacan el castillo de la hermosa reina; en la vida real eso no es emocionante ni épico, ¡es horrible! De la nada se escuchó un ensordecedor cañonazo proveniente de la nave píldora. ¡El gimnasio fue derribado de un disparo! No tenía que perder más tiempo, la invasión a la tierra dio inicio. Pero… ¿por qué justo en Nanamori? Eso quiere decir que… ¡Los taeromakianos saben de mi identidad secreta!

—¡Chicas, esperen! —grité. Mi celular no paraba de sonar—. Adelántense, yo las alcanzo.

—¿Pero qué dices? —estalló Yui.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ —Chinatsu estaba preocupada. Un momento… ¡Chinachu se preocupa por mí!—. Te-tenemos que huir.

—Ustedes sigan yo, yo, ¡debo ir al baño! —fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! ¡No digas tonterías! —mala idea, Ayano se puso furiosa. Me tomó del brazo con una fuera que le desconocía—. Tienes que huir ahora mismo, ¡ponte a salvo!

La miré directo a los ojos. Había algo muy diferente en su mirada; un brillo especial que tal vez significara una verdadera preocupación por mí. Incluso su expresión era diferente, distaba mucho de la estricta vicepresidenta del consejo; esto segura que había algo más que el cumplimiento de su deber. Quise responderle, confesar en ese momento que soy Super Tomato Commando.

—¡Ikeda- _senpai_! —gritó Akari. Chitose yacía en el suelo, medio muerta a causa de una furiosa hemorragia nasal.

—¿Ahora esto? ¡Arriba Chitose! —rugió Ayano, roja como mi supertraje. Creo que era momento de huir.

—Déjenme aquí, solo soy una carga —respondió mientras Ayano y Akari le ayudaban a levantarse. En otro momento, esa frase sería perfecta, pero no ahora.

—¡KYAA! —Chinatsu gritó de nuevo. Es lo único que recuerdo antes de escuchar un segundo cañonazo.

Se levantó una nube de polvo a nuestro alrededor. Una parte del edificio cayó a nuestro lado, por suerte logré esquivarla y, por los gritos que escuché, las demás también lo lograron. Apenas podía ver en aquella espesa cortina de escombros; esperé una señal de compañía unos segundos tosiendo y frotando mis ojos. Cuando el ambiente se despejó un poco, me vi frente a un muro de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el salón de artes. Lo distinguí porque ahí estaba uno de los… de los… inconfundibles… dibujos…. de Chinachu. Sentí escalofríos. Ya estaba sola, no había duda alguna de ello. Y aunque alguien me viera, ya no importaba en absoluto. Me quité el uniforme, ya iría por otro a casa. ¡Era hora de salvar al mundo!

—¡ _Tomato Power Up_!

Brillé en una luz roja, el proceso de transformación ocurrió como la vez anterior y en un segundo estaba lista para patear traseros espaciales. Al fin mis poderes serían utilizados para lo que me fueron otorgados. Sin duda, con esto salvaría nuestros trabajos en el ejército.

—¡Kyoko-chan es Super Tomato Commando! —alcancé a escuchar una voz gritar eso con sorpresa. ¡Alguien me vio!

Busqué por todos lados, incluso encendí el visor termal de mi casco. Quien estuviera conmigo tendría que entender lo delicado de mi situación, habría que hacerle entender. Lo bueno, es que se trataba de una amiga.

—¡Akari! —la encontré entre dos gruesas vigas. ¡Su falta de presencia la salvó sin duda! Tal vez… ella podría ser mi compañera.

—No puede ser, tú eres la misteriosa heroína de la que todos hablan —dijo emocionada. Su cara y ropa estaban manchadas de polvo—. Sakurako ha hablado de ti todo el día.

—¡Sí! Yo soy Super Tomato Commando —confesé lo obvio—. Por favor, antes que nada, debes prometerme que guardaras mi secreto a todo mundo. Ya te contaré todo sobre mí en otro momento, pero tú debes guardar el secreto.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie quien eres en verdad —sonrió. Es bueno tener una amiga tan confiable como ella. Sin duda hablaré con _sensei_. Akari es perfecta para acompañarme porque, a diferencia mía, ella no necesita de un supertraje para desatar sus poderes.

—Bien, ahora debo sacarte de aquí.

La cargué en mis brazos y volamos hacia las calles, buscando a Yui y Chinatsu. En el camino le dije que no me esperaran, que buscaran refugio seguro o, mejor aún, subieran a un camión de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. También le pedí que si preguntaban por mí, dijera que SuToCo me llevó a otra zona. Ella dijo que sí a todo, y a cambio me pidió rescatar a cualquier alumna en problemas. Bueno, como héroe que soy tuve que aceptar. Lo más extraño de volar con Akari en mis brazos fue que las naves pequeñas que volaban por todos lados no me hicieron daño, ni siquiera me notaron volar a su lado. ¡Los poderes de Akari sí que dan miedo!

Al final encontré a Yui y Chinatsu cerca de la escuela, junto a una parada de autobús que permanecía intacta. Ambas estaban sucias por los escombros y Yui tenía una cortada en la mejilla que Chinachu trataba de curar. ¡También quiero que ella me cuide! ¡No Kyoko, no era hora de fantasías!

—Es… el superhéroe del que todos hablan —oí balbucear a Yui. Sin duda mi imponente aspecto la dejó impresionada.

—Creo que esta niña es amiga suya —dije al bajar a Akari de mis brazos—. Lamento no poder quedarme, pero tengo que patear traseros alienígenas.

Rápida como relámpago, así tenía que actuar. Me di la vuelta y volé de regreso a la escuela, con la esperanza de que mis amigas huyeran a un lugar seguro.

—¡Tú puedes con ellos Super Tomato Commando! —me animó Akari… no sentí nada.

—Ese traje… —creo que Chinachu murmuró—. Me parece familiar.

Los escombros volaban por todas partes, naves con pequeños tripulantes pululaban a mi paso y los gritos de numerosas estudiantes pidiendo ayuda. No importaba cuanto me acercara a la nave-píldora, siempre era detenida por alguna chica que no pudo escapar o era acosada por las naves pequeñas. Tuve que llevar a muchas hasta la salida, aunque la mayoría ya estaba afuera esperando a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. El consejo estudiantil y las profesoras hicieron un gran trabajo.

Un par de enemigos se me echaron encima. Desde hace mucho que quería usar mis espadas y me pareció que esa era la ocasión perfecta. Las tomé sin duda y volé contra ambos aliens. Sin ningún problema corté las naves a la mitad, muy fácil a decir verdad. Esperaba ver sangre verde o fluidos viscosos en mis armas pero nada de eso. Por mera curiosidad bajé a donde las naves se estrellaron y descubrí que sus tripulantes eran en verdad robots, de hecho, ¡toda la nave era un robot!

— _Sensei_ , ¿puede ver esto?

En repuesta, apareció en pantalla Rise- _senpai_. La vi mover los labios mientras tecleaba algo en su laptop, pero no escuché nada más que el sonido de las teclas.

—"Según tus lecturas, todas esas naves son robots" —respondió en un mensaje de texto—. "No pierdas más tiempo, los refuerzos armados se harán cargo de ellos".

—Entendido. Ah, ¿y Nishigaki- _sensei_?

—"En la junta. Ya viene para acá".

Volví al vuelo. Parecía que aquellos robots no tenían arma alguna, pues solo trataban de taclearme, lo que hacía más fácil derribarlos. Era una suerte que los cañones no dispararan más.

—Ayúdanos, SuToCo —me pareció escuchar a lo lejos.

Me moría por freír los circuitos de todos esos enemigos, o mandarlos a volar con mis patadas sónicas, pero si aún había chicas atrapadas, lo más seguro era arrojar las naves a donde no hubiera nadie. Una a una, todo robot enemigo que se me acercaba lo mandaba al suelo en un acto. Escuché de pronto una voz hablar por megáfono, lo reconocí, era uno de los chicos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Me gira tras cortar otra nave a la mitad y sonreí al ver como las demás alumnas subían a los camiones y numerosos soldados disparaban contra los alienígenas falsos. Ahora podía seguir mi camino.

—¡Ayudanos SuToCo! —escuché de nuevo.

Busqué con la vista a quien gritaba aquello. Era Sakurako que estaba frente a la dirección. A su lado, Himawari estaba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente lastimada. Parece que en algún derrumbe fueron alcanzadas y quedaron atrapadas en unas murallas de escombro. Tenía que sacarlas de ahí o iban a resultar heridas. Pretendí acercarme cuando un silencio perturbador se hizo. Uno de los cañones fue disparado a la dirección del instituto y comenzó a derrumbarse. ¡Iba a caer sobre Sakurako y Himawari!

—¡Himawari! —vi como Saku-chan cubría a la herida con su propio cuerpo.

Volé lo más rápido que pude. Si no podía sacarlas de ahí, detendría el derrumbe. Era hora de usar el máximo potencial de estas patadas.

—¡ _Super Tomato Kick_! —di una patada al aire. Pude escuchar el boom sónico que provoqué.

¡Fucionó! Creí que no pasaría nada, pero en verdad dio resultado mi plan. La explosión sónica no solo destrozó el muro que amenazaba a las chicas, sino que mandó a volar los restos al otro lado, a donde ya no había gente. Tan solo fueron víctimas de una lluvia de polvo, mucho más inofensiva que el peligro inicial.

Sin dudarlo, bajé ante ambas. Seguían abrazadas.

—Ustedes adoran ser rescatadas, ¿no? —me encanta alardear como superhéroe.

—Sakurako… ¡Aquí está! —Himawari estaba… ¿llorando?—. Tenías razón, ¡si vino a salvarnos!

—SuToCo —sollozó Saku-chan, levantando la mirada. Me miró, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazarme—. ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Estaba segura de que nos salvarías!

—Para eso es que estoy aquí. Les prometo detener esta invasión —dije con más confianza. Hay algo en estas situación que me hace sentir fuerte, poderosa—. Pero es mejor que las lleve a un lugar seguro.

Como pude, cargué a ambas en mi brazo. Así pude ver que Himawari estaba herida de su pierna con una estaca clavada. No tenía que alardear en ese momento, se sentía bien ser vista como héroe, aunque este momento no era para aumentar mi ego. Eso lo haré cuando me den una medalla y mi _manga_ sea un éxito. El corto viaje fue hasta callado, Sakurako no dejaba de ver la pierna de Himawari, claramente preocupada por la tremenda herida. Apenas llegué ante mis compañeros del ejército, varios de ellos me felicitaron por el rescate. Una ambulancia ya nos esperaba (de seguro les avisó Rise-senpai) con Chitose muy preocupada. Dejé a Himawari con los paramédicos y Sakurako no dudó en acompañarla en su traslado al hospital. Con ambas chicas a salvo, ya podía ir a combatir.

—¡SuToCo-san! —me llamó Chitose.

—Oh, señorita, parece que a usted y sus amigas les gusta meterse en problemas —tenía que ocultar mi identidad a toda costa.

—Tienes que volver por Ayano, ella regresó a buscar más estudiantes rezagadas.

—¿Tu amiga de cabello violeta? —fingí demencia por un momento, como si apenas y recordara a Ayano. Ella sí que se toma muy en serio su trabajo como vicepresidenta. ¡Pero eso si fue una locura!—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

—No te preocupes Tomato Commando —uno de los soldados que escuchó se acercó. Creo que se llama Kenzo o algo así, en verdad no soy buena aprendiéndome los nombres de los chicos—. Nosotros la buscaremos por ti. Tú tienes que encargarte de esa nave.

—Confió en ustedes, esa chica me agrada, así que tienen que encontrarla. Y necesito más apoyo con esas naves pequeñas.

—Cuenta con ello. ¡Escuadrón verde! —lo oí alejarse. Para ser sincera, hubiera preferido buscar a Ayano, pero con el tiempo que perdí en escaparme de mis amigas, los invasores ya tenían una amplia ventaja.

—Pero… SuToCo —Chitose seguía preocupada por su amiga _tundere_ , y yo también lo estaba.

—Confía en estos chicos, amable ciudadana —intenté calmara, algo muy difícil cuando yo estaba hirviendo en emociones—, he trabajado con ellos y sé que encontraran a tu amiga.

Me alejé sin decirle más. Solo pude pedirle confianza en mis compañeros del ejército. No soy buena para tratar temas tan serios en poco tiempo. Una vez quise hacer un _doujin_ de misterio sobre Mirakurun y tardé más del doble por complicarme con los misterios. Aunque ese no era el tema serio, creo que quise hacerlo sobre una herencia que no cualquiera podía cobrar. ¿De que hablaba antes de mencionar mi _doujin_?

Volé hacia la nave píldora que ya había aterrizado en el cráter que dejó al destruir el edificio principal. Los disparos de los soldados eran precisos y derribaban a las naves enemigas, dejándome pocas a mi paso. Esto se volvía fácil, tal vez demasiado. Si esto fuera un _anime_ o un fanfic, sería justo el momento en que las cosas se ponen feas. Y así fue. La compuerta se abrió liberando una nube de humo blanco, de la que salió una silueta femenina, vestida con una capa roja y un casco blanco que cubría toda su cara. Nada que ver con lo que esperaba; yo pensé que los taeromakianos serían verdes y viscosos, de ojos grandes y negros, con tentáculos o al menos una cola de cocodrilo. ¡Ah! No importa que aspecto tengan, mi misión es alejarlos de la tierra y eso es justo lo que haría. Bajé para encarar al invasor cuando vi algo que me detuvo.

Paralizada frente a la nave ¡estaba Ayano! ¡Y el enemigo (¿o enemiga?) se acercaba a ella! Su afán por evacuar a todas las alumnas de Nanamori la llevaron a una situación de peligro. Ya no tenía oportunidad de sacarla de ahí, solo quedaba una opción.

—¡Ayano! —grité y descendí en picada para salvarla.

—¿Uh? Ahí estás —dijo la alienígena. En ese momento pensé que tal vez no estaba enfrentando extraterrestres. Tomó una pequeña pistola blanca en sus manos y me apuntó. ¡Ja! Buena suerte al querer dañar este traje—. ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor?

Disparó. Un destello verde en medio del aire cargado de polvo se dirigió directo a mi cara. El disparo de esa arma me dio de lleno en el casco que se rompió en pedazos. Vi trozos de pantalla caer frente a mis ojos, como Ayano temblaba en manos de su captora y sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. Mi visión cada vez más nublada. Caía sin poder detenerme.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —escuche ese grito aparase para siempre.


	5. ¡Se un héroe!

¡Se un héroe!

¿Qué? ¿En verdad pensaron que morí en ese momento? Soy la protagonista de esa historia, no puedo morir tan fácil. Y bueno, ¿quién estaría contando la historia si ese disparo acabó con mi vida? Lo que en verdad pasó fue que el casco pudo detener el rayo letal, igual que las balas, pero al ser mucho más potente, logró romperlo. Es una suerte que no me lastimara. No sé de qué material sea mi pijama, pero _sensei_ es asombrosa. Sobreviví al impacto de un rayo láser, o de energía, o de no sé qué, y solo me desmayé. No voy a negar que me asusté mucho en ese momento, creo que por eso quedé inconsciente; no todo los días una mujer vestida de guerrera alíen te dispara a la cara. Esto es muy buen material para un _manga_ , me gusta para el gran final en que la heroína resurge de sus cenizas.

No tengo de idea de cuanto permanecí en el suelo. Cuando recobré el sentido, aquel grito de Ayano fue sustituido por los gritos de Nishigaki- _sensei_ que estaba a mi lado, sacudiendo mi brazo y tomando el pulso de mi muñeca. Abrí los ojos. Su motocicleta estaba a un lado, con Rise- _senpai_ bajando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¡Kyoko! —gritaba _sensei_ —. ¡Kyoko, por favor! ¡Despierta!

— _Se_ … _Sensei_ —murmuré aun mareada.

—¡Oh gracias que estas bien! El traje pudo resistir ese rayo —exclamó triunfal.

Me ayudó a sentarme y de inmediato me abrazó. Solo la había visto así de cariñosa con Rise- _senpai_ , una vez que pensaron que ya me había marchado del laboratorio pero en verdad me quedé espiándolas un rato investigando que eran esos experimentos secretos que dicen realizar a solas. Fue un fracaso, no vi nada interesante.

—¿Y Ayano? —pregunté al ponerme de pie—. ¿Dónde está Ayano?

—¿No está con el resto del consejo?

—… —¡Ah! Ya estoy cansada de no poder escuchar la voz de Rise.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Rise?! ¿Se llevaron a Ayano? —vociferó _sensei_ espantada. No sé si por el cariño que le tiene a ella o porque cualquier baja en este momento sería responsabilidad suya—. Eso no es bueno, quien sabe que podrían hacerle.

—Ayano… —murmuré. ¿Por qué de pronto me preocupo tanto por ella? Aunque podía ser normal, fue culpa mía que se la llevarán—. Tengo que ir por ella.

—No puedes ir tras esa nave, ya debe estar en el espacio y tu casco está destruido.

— _Sensei_ , creo que… no fue un ataque extraterrestre. Todas la naves que atacaron eran en verdad robots —tenía que decirlo. Aunque también era posible que los taeromakianos usaran robots como soldados—. Vi a su líder y estoy segura de que es humana.

—Kyoko, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión —y todo ese cariño que sentía por mí hace unos segundos fue sustituido por severidad—. También me preocupa Ayano, pero no puedo dejarte ir. No tienes permiso para la persecución. Llamaré a la base para idear un plan de rescate.

—Pero, pero…

—¡Nada! Estamos en la cuerda floja. Cualquier acto de desobediencia tuyo nos cancelará el proyecto.

Esto era imposible. Nishigaki- _sensei_ , la única maestra en toda la escuela que siempre apoyó nuestras ideas, los planes que teníamos y hasta nos aconsejaba cuando teníamos problemas, ahora me retiraba su apoyo en un momento crítico. Entiendo que no es lo mismo una obra de teatro o una pijamada en la casa de la ceremonia del té que los asuntos de defensa nacional, ¡pero había una vida inocente en peligro! Ninguno de los grandes héroes de la historia sobre los que he leído se detuvieron a esperar una autorización del gobierno. Goku nunca se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a patear a Majin Buu, Sakura corría tras las cartas Clow al notar su presencia, el Hombre Araña nunca dudó de ir tras un villano y… ¡Mirakurun acudía al primer llamado de auxilio! Mis manos temblaban, un nudo estaba apretando mi garganta y en mi pecho ardía un fuego intenso. O podía ser el curry picante que comí en la mañana. ¡No! En definitiva era el impulso de actuar como lo que soy.

—Lo siento —dije—. No puedo esperar la orden. Si por esto tengo que dejar de ser Super Tomato Commando, bien, pero antes iré por Ayano —wooow, hasta yo me sorprendí. _Sensei_ me miró hasta con espanto. Ni yo misma sabía que podía decir cosas tan serias como en aquel momento.

—…

—¿Qué? ¿También la apoyas? —le dijo a Rise—. Sé que aprecias mucho a Ayano…

—…

—¿Y cómo piensan rastrear la nave? El casco fue destruido.

Cierto, el radar integrado en mi casco ya estaba inservible. Por más que quise encender la pantalla, esta no respondía. No solo tenía un punto débil ahora, sino que era incapaz de seguir esa nave-píldora.

Rise- _senpai_ se acercó en silencio a mí. Buscó en el bolsillo de su falda y me entregó un pequeño aparato que parecía uno de esos juegos viejísimos. La pantalla estaba negra y bajo esta había cuatro botones, cada uno con el nombre de las chicas del consejo estudiantil. Ante mi desconcierto, lo tomó de nuevo y presionó el botón de "Ayano". De inmediato la pantalla respondió, mostrando una flecha amarilla hacia el este. ¡Esto era un radar!

—¿Les pusiste un rastreador a las chicas del consejo? —preguntó _sensei_ un tanto orgullosa de su asistente—. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

—…

—Entiendo, como presidenta necesitas saber en dónde se encuentran en caso de necesitarlas. Eso es un poco acosador.

—Con esto puedo encontrar a Ayano sin problemas —me dije a mi misma admirando el aparato de Rise- _senpai_. Sí, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento—. ¡Gracias Rise- _sama_! Prometo que ambas volveremos.

—¡Kyoko! —gritó _sensei_ cuando estaba por despegar. Me miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna—. Buena suerte.

Le sonreí y levanté mi pulgar victoriosa. El momento de Super Tomato Commando había llegado al fin. Sin pensarlo más, eleve vuelo directo a donde el rastreador de Ayano indicaba.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo _sensei_ a Rise- _senpai_ —. En momentos así no se necesita una orden, sino un acto heroico —hizo una pausa. De nuevo tomó aire y suspiró deprimida—. Nos van a retirar el presupuesto.

Volaba lo más rápido que podía. No sé qué tan lejos estaría de la nave-píldora, ni me importaba. Este era el momento decisivo en que la heroína del _manga_ persigue al villano, después de fingirse derrotada, para el enfrentamiento final y así salvar a su amada. Cielos, este _manga_ va a ser algo grande, y tengo referencias de primer nivel para hacerlo. Miraba el radar de Rise- _senpai_ con la esperanza de alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ayano; la flecha seguía parpadeando y marcando que siguiera al frente. Me pareció que se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba; sin duda, eso indica que uno se acerca a su objetivo.

Pero… más allá de la emoción por sentir la adrenalina al enfrentar a una supervillana, que podría ser mi archienemiga, o de cumplir con una delicada misión de rescate, lo que en verdad me inquietaba era el bienestar de Ayano. No, no, no; no quería que algo le pasara. Quién sabe que intenciones tendría esa mujer misteriosa que se la llevó, pero no podía ser nada bueno. De seguro la tendría en una celda de su nave-píldora, en un rincón oscuro y húmedo que huele feo, ¡solo manteniéndola viva para realizar horribles y pervertidos experimentos! ¡Ah! No podía permitir eso, tan solo de recordar lo que llegué a imaginar me dan escalofríos.

Volé y volé, tal vez por media hora o mucho más, hasta que el radar emitió un zumbido de pronto. Lo miré y la flecha se había vuelto más grande. Me detuve y busqué por todos lados. Estaba en un punto donde solo podía ver agua y cielo. Si la nave-píldora estaba sumergida en el mar, mi esfuerzo era inútil. Mi única opción era buscar en el cielo. Me elevé aún más buscando la nave entre las nubes. El radar zumbaba como loco en mi mano, indicando que siguiera adelante. Avancé un poco más hasta que pude ver una nube casi disuelta que medio ocultaba la enorme píldora. El mismo camuflaje que ayer cuando fui a investigarla. Esta vez no se me escaparía.

Me volví invisible para acercarme sin ser detectada, quien sabe con qué obstáculos me enfrentaría en este momento. En verdad, no me enfrente a ninguno. Logré sujetarme a uno de los costados de la píldora sin problema alguno. ¡Ja! De seguro aquella misteriosa mujer sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra Super Tomato Commando Kyoko. Tomé una de mis katanas y perfore la superficie de la nave, abriendo un hueco por el cual pude entrar a la perfección. ¡Esto era muy fácil! Tal vez demasiado. En los _animes_ y películas que he visto, cuando el camino se presenta fácil es porque el malo tiene una trampa letal esperando al héroe. Claro que no me importó, ¡que viniera! Estaba más que lista para hacerle frente.

Terminé en un pasillo blanco, desde el piso hasta los muros, iluminado por luces fluorescentes. Parecía que nadie solía andar por ahí aunque estaba espantosamente limpio. Ni un solo ruido por la izquierda ni por la derecha, todo era un profundo silencio que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera menos a mí. Pensándolo bien, sí sentí algo de miedo con tanto silencio, ¡pero solo un poco! Desactivé la invisibilidad y proseguí con la búsqueda guiada por el radar de Rise- _senpai_ ; caminé valiente por largos pasillos vacíos, no es que me detuviera de pronto temiendo por la repentina aparición de un enemigo ni nada parecido, pero al encontrar una esquina me detenía y esperaba ansiosa que alguien o algo pasara. Tras caminar un largo rato llegué a una pared que tenía un enorme grafiti verde que decía "Nana apesta". Eso fue muy raro. ¿Por qué los aliens harían algo así? Muy fácil, ¡porque no eran aliens!

Avancé un poco más por ese pasillo. Al fin algo de color aunque se tratara de grafitis en contra de Nishigaki- _sensei_. Había letras desde negras y rojas con mensajes agresivos que insultaban a mi maestra, y cerca de estos encontré unos cuantos que decían "Soy la mejor" "Soy genial" escritos con pintura rosa o verde. Era muy extraño en verdad. Con esto, ya no quedaba duda; el asunto de los extraterrestres fue puro invento de esta persona que odia a _sensei_ , o era controlada por los taeromaquianos, o hizo un pacto con ellos, ¡igual que Rivalun! Cualquiera que fuera el caso, eso no debía detenerme, al contrario, solo fue un motivo más para seguir adelante en mi búsqueda.

Pasé más de una hora deambulando por la nave-píldora hasta que llegué a un pasillo con puertas. ¡Al fin! Ayano debía estar en alguna de esas habitaciones; o eso pensé porque no había visto puerta alguna en todo el camino. Miré el radar, la fecha creció y parecía indicar que Ayano estaba frente a mí, pero ¿en qué puerta? Abrí la primera de una patada, más vale ser precavida en estos asuntos, no se puede saber que encontrarás detrás de una puerta en una nave enemiga. En mi caso, fue un baño. Probé con otra puerta y otra y otra y otra. Terminé en un cuarto de lavado, una cocina, un armario lleno de gabardinas negras y capas de varios colores, un cuarto vacío y una recamara. Lo peor fue entrar en la recamara; recordé aquella vez cuando irrumpí en la habitación de la hermana de Akari. Si en esa ocasión quedé traumada por el amor incestuoso en su máxima expresión, ahora el shock vino por ver el odio en su máxima expresión. Desde los tapetes hasta el techo, todo estaba tapizado con fotografías de Nishigaki- _sensei_ , pero en lugar de besos, estaban pintadas con tachas rojas, bigotes y barbas dibujados con marcador negro y creo que algunas maldiciones. También pude ver un juego de dardos cuyo tablero estaba cubierto por fotografías de _sensei_ y un costal de boxeo con su cara dibujada. Quien sea esa mujer, en verdad odia a Nishigaki Nana- _sensei_. Cerré la puerta en silencio, creo que estaba pálida, tal vez azul ante semejante visión. ¡¿Cómo alguien podía odiar así a _sensei_?!

—Intruso, intruso —repitió una voz mecánica a mi espalda—. Intruso. Destruir.

Me di la vuelta, con la vana esperanza de encontrarme con un pequeño guardia robot más bajito que yo. En cambio, lo que vi fue un enorme gorila robot dispuesto a aplastarme. Apenas logré esquivar sus brazos; golpeó el suelo y se lanzó en mi contra. No sé cómo algo tan grande pudo pasar desapercibido tan cerca de mí, o como es que podía ser tan ágil con su tonelada de peso. Sin otra opción más que pelear o ser aplastada, respondí al ataque. Me lanzó varios puñetazos, aunque rápidos muy predecibles. ¡Me alegra que todas esas horas de entrenamiento funcionaran! El último golpe que quiso darme pude detenerlo con mis manos.

—¡ _Super Tomato Kick_! —le di con una de mis patadas sónicas, lo que le hizo volar por los aires hasta el final de pasillo. Era mío—. No me molestes más gorila. Pi… —encendí mi "puño eléctrico". Era lo único que me faltaba probar en combate—. Ka… —corrí hacia el gorila, salté y golpee su pecho—. ¡Chu!

La descarga eléctrica se desató contra mi oponente, se retorció como un bicho bañado en insecticida. Vi como los rayos recorrían su cuerpo de metal y el humo salía por sus uniones. Esta cosa sí que es peligrosa, nunca voy a usarla en una persona.

Con el gorila frito, mi camino estaba libre de nuevo. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una compuerta que se abrió a mi paso. La pantalla del radar se llenó con la flecha apenas entré a ese pasillo. Me asomé por el cristal que servía de pared y pude ver a Ayano al fondo de una sala de controles. Estaba en una especie de capsula de cristal, con unos grilletes en las manos y pies, miraba el suelo derrotada, creo que lloraba. Avancé unos pasos más; la sala de mando era de piso azul, con muchas pantallas en los muros y una gran consola llena de botones brillantes. En una de las pantallas se transmitía el noticiero, donde hablaban del ataque a la escuela. Frente a esta estaba esa mujer misteriosa, vestida igual pero sin el casco. Su rizado cabello azul caía hasta los hombros y reía como loca mientras hablaban de su ataque.

—Bien, bien, bien, todo el mundo habla de mi —dijo ansiosa dando palmaditas. Se acercó a Ayano casi bailando en vez de caminar—. ¿Crees que exageré o mi ataque alienígena parecía real? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Pero Ayano no respondió, solo sollozó.

—Oh vamos, solo mira. La nave luce asombrosa, mis robots-platillos parecen extraterrestres reales y todo está vuelto un caos. ¡¿Quién brilla ahora, Nana?!

—¡Esa voz! —de pronto, y asustándome terriblemente, _sensei_ me habló por el comunicador integrado—. No puede ser, yo la conozco.

—¿Usted conoce a esa mujer? —susurré para que aquella no me escuchara.

—¡Sí! Era mi compañera y rival en la universidad. Se llama Takashita Momose y pasó toda la universidad compitiendo conmigo. No creí que esto fuera un invento suyo.

— _Sensei_ , ya encontré a Ayano. ¿Qué hago con su "amiga"?

—Lo principal es sacar a Ayano de ahí. Pero si puedes arrestar a Momose, sería mejor.

—Entendido.

Podía hacer casi lo que me viniera en gana. Eso me gusta. Pero primero lo más importante: salvar a Ayano. Activé la invisibilidad y caminé lo más silenciosa que pude, buscando una puerta para acceder a la sala de mando.

—¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! Todo este desastre… para superar a Nishigaki- _sensei_. —Ayano rompió con el silencio del momento. La vi, seguía llorando con una mezcla de ira y tristeza. ¡Qué escena y yo sin poder dibujarla!

—Oh querida —dijo Momose con una voz dulce pero a la vez ansiosa. Una mezcla rara—, es solo cuestión de mostrar mi superioridad. Los conquistadores españoles destruían lo templos paganos y sobre estos edificaron iglesias católicas. Solo hice lo mismo; Nana hace explosiones, así que yo hice explosiones ¡más grandes!

—Y… Toshino Kyoko…

—¿La niña tomate? —dijo la villana con tono despreocupado, hasta llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas—. No me digas que era tu amiga. Lo siento —se alejó de Ayano. Su cara despreocupada se volvió turbia de la nada—. Me tomó por sorpresa, ese traje es más fuerte de lo que pensé, aunque pude derribarlo fácil. Sé que Nana está algo chiflada, pero no creí que arriesgaría a una niña de secundaria —hizo una pausa. Miró a Ayano de nuevo y su voz se volvió dulce otra vez—. Felicidades, con tu ayuda podré crear un traje mejor que ese tomate. Solo aguantó un disparo, que calidad tan mala.

—Tan mala calidad que sigo viva —dije con la voz más heroica que pude.

—¡No es posible! —chilló la malvada científica.

—To-Toshino Kyoko —sé que Ayano quiso gritar como suele hacerlo, pero con tanta emoción apenas y pudo escucharse su voz.

—Así que los taeromaquianos no existen ¿eh? —creí que nunca volvería a usar mi voz de _senpai_ genial—. Todo fue un invento para superar el genio de _sensei_.

—Escuchaste todo al parecer. Sí, todo sobre la invasión taeromaquiana es una mentira, son informes y testimonios falsos que inventé para retar a Nana. ¡¿Oiste Nana?! ¡Caíste en mi juego!

—Tch… tiene razón, creí que todo era real —murmuró _sensei_ al micrófono.

—Pues el juego se acaba aquí, Takashita Momose.

—Que niña tan mal educada —su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. He visto eso antes en muchos animes; en cuanto el malo se muestra más oscuro es porque va a atacar con todo lo que tiene—. Del siguiente disparo no te vas a levantar.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Ella tenía razón, un disparo más justo en mi cara y terminaría como Yamcha después de pelear contra un saibaiman. Mi ventaja en ese momento es que el rayo estaba del otro lado de la sala, si lograba someterla antes de que lo tomara, podría escapar sin problema alguno. Tomé mis _katanas_ y me lancé contra la malvada científica. Esperaba que me evitara, que se moviera, que suplicara piedad, pero nada de eso. Con su brazo detuvo el filo de mis armas; su ropa era una armadura o un supertraje como el mío.

—¿Crees que eres la única indestructible, Super Tomato Commando? —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Debí suponer que no me lo dejarías fácil —respondí con la misma confianza, pero en verdad tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Seguí con mi ataque, no recordaba nada de mi entrenamiento en ese momento, así que mis estocadas eran como las recordaba en los _animes_. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada atacarla con las _katanas_ , pensé que al menos podía encontrar el momento justo para dejarla fuera de combate con una patada sónica. Sin embargo, ella no paraba de sonreír mientas cubría mis ataques y caminaba de espaldas. No quería hacerle daño con las espadas, por más frustrante que fuera su actitud. De la nada sentí un golpe en el estómago que me derribó; solté mis armas y quedé arrodillada en el suelo. Bueno, que el traje sea indestructible no implica que no sienta los golpes, y creo que ella también tenía superfuerza. Cuando levanté la vista ya era muy tarde, la malvada Momose tenía el rayo en sus manos y me apuntaba.

—¡Akarin!

Activé la invisibilidad, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir con vida de esa situación. Si no podía verme, no podría recibir daño alguno, lo que me daba unos segundos para pensar en una estrategia nueva. Primero debía quitarle esa arma y ya podría someterla son facilidad, claro que nada es fácil para un superhéroe. En ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante idea, podía quitarle el rayo con una patada sónica y destruirle con mi puño eléctrico. ¡Ese era el plan perfecto! Entre sus canturreos llamándome, pasó a mi lado y ataqué.

—¡ _Super Tomato Kick_! —pero mi patada falló.

No le di al rayo o a su mano, sino a un costado de su cuerpo, por lo que salió volando al otro lado de la sala, cerca de Ayano. Aunque esto no salió como lo esperaba, no podía abortar el plan, seguiría al pie de la letra. Activé el puño eléctrico y volé hacia la villana. Solo un toque, bastaría con tocar la pistola para que explotara. El mundo se puso en cámara lenta, me sentí triunfal en el aire hasta que vi de nuevo la luz verde. ¡No quedó inconsciente! El rayo me golpeo en el pecho, haciéndome caer de espaldas en el suelo. El golpe que sentí fue brutal y ardiente, sentí que mi piel se quemaba bajo el traje. Quedé tendida en el suelo, derrotada para siempre.

Siempre.

Siempre.

Bueno, solo fueron como diez segundos en lo que desperté y la malvada Takashita se reincorporaba con su rayo en las manos. Los pasos de sus tacones llegaron a mi oído y me hicieron temblar, sentí que todo acabaría en ese momento. Mil cosas me pasaron por la cabeza, mi muerte o que sería sujeto de pruebas, que me arrojaría desnuda al mar para que los tiburones me comieran, que Ayano se volvería una especie de _cyborg_ asesino a las órdenes de mi enemiga. ¡No! ¡No quiero luchar contra una Ayano malvada!

—Di tus últimas palabras, Super Tomato Commando.

Todo estaba perdido. El rayo letal apuntaba directo a mi cara, justo en el agujero que dejó el primer impacto que recibí. Sudé helado, más que al ver un dibujo de Chinachu; podía escuchar a Ayano gritar y sacudirse en su prisión. ¿Sería este el fin de SuToCo?

Para nada.

—Esto… —vamos Kyoko, piensa. Eso me repetí varias veces para que algo se me ocurriera—. ¡Ese rayo letal es genial!

Un silencio pesado reinó en el lugar. Fue como escuchar el discurso de campaña electoral de Rise- _senpai_.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Toshino Kyoko?! —rugió Ayano muy molesta—. ¡Este no es momento para…!

—¿E-en serio te lo parece? —que les parece, nuestra villana es un poco _tsundere_ —.Me esforcé mucho al inventarlo, pero no creas que era específico para destruirte, en verdad no sabía a qué me iba a enfrentar.

—¡Sí! ¡Es asombroso! —era hora del plan K, ¡ser Toshino Kyoko!—. ¡ _Sensei_ nunca podría crear algo así!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Toshino Kyoko?! —gritaba Ayano, pero tenía que esforzarme por ignorarla.

—Por supuesto que no, Nana solo sabe hacer cosas con chatarra —¡la tenía! Al adularla su misma vanidad la dejaría ciega—. ¡Es mejor que el rayo del equipo Giga Giga cuando querían destruir la heladería preferida de Mirakurun!

—¿Mirakurun? —lo dijo con desprecio. ¡Con desprecio!— ¿Hablas de ese tonto _manga_ para niñitas bobas? ¡Lo detesto! —no podía creer lo que dijo, ¡a todos les gusta Mirakurun!— Me encargaré de destruir todo lo relacionado con Mirakurun cuando conquiste Japón.

Odia Mirakurun… Odia Mirakurun. Algo en mi alma se rompió ese día, se marchitó una parte de mi corazón y mi mente se nubló por unos segundos. ¡No era posible que alguien hablara así de Mirakurun! Destruir la escuela, querer avergonzar a _sensei_ , secuestrar a Ayano, ya eran cosas muy graves; en cambio, querer destruir todo lo relacionado con Mirakurun ya es un pecado capital. ¡Me puse furiosa!

—¡ _Super Tomato Kick_! —di una patada al aire con todas mis fuerzas. No sé cómo lo hice, no sé cuál fue su potencia, ni tengo idea de cómo pude siquiera reaccionar pues estaba en shock.

La villana Takashita salió volando por los aires y se estrelló con una de las pantallas que mostraba las ruinas de la secundaria Nanamori. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la consola de mando, doblándola a la mitad, seguida por una lluvia de cristales y chispas que le cayeron encima. ¿Acaso le gane con un arrebato de ira? Ahora entiendo los poderes de Hulk. Sin dudarlo, tomé su rayo letal y lo partí en dos. No podía permitir que me disparara de nuevo.

Ya más segura, me acerqué a Ayano. Su cara de asombro me recordó a esa vez que la llevé a la Comiket; estaba tan emocionada que no podía decir palabra alguna, y de seguro verme en acción la hizo admirarme aún más. Rompí lo grilletes de sus manos, de inmediato frotó sus muñecas para relajarlas de la presión del metal; lo mismo hice con los grilletes de sus tobillos. Era hora de irnos de vuelta a casa. Apenas se sintió libre y calmó el dolor de sus manos, se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, algo que nunca había hecho. Oh, la emoción del momento.

—Tanto me extra…

—Cá-cállate, no lo arruines Toshino Kyoko —me ordenó apretando más mi cuello—. No es que agradezca que me salvaras, pero… pero… —cielos, Ayano comenzó a temblar, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda. Sus palabras se entrecortaban por sollozos profundos que apenas hacia entendibles sus palabras—. ¡Pensé que ese rayo te había matado! ¡Fue horrible ver como caías!

—Bueno, yo también creí que ese era mi fin —no lo niego, sí pensé que estaba muerta—, pero se necesita más que eso para vencer a Super Tomato Commando Kyoko —sonreí, tenía que calmarla de algún modo, ¿no? Ayano parecía ignorarme, solo quería estar abrazada a mí. Y yo en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo después de semejante espectáculo—. Esto, Ayano, no quiero arruinar el momento pero debemos huir antes de que ella despierte.

—Pe-perdón —se separó de mí. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como mi traje (aunque en ese momento parecía un tomate asado) y sus ojos lagrimeaban, aunque se dio la vuelta para fingir que no le pasaba nada—. Me puse algo sentimental con esto del secuestro, es todo.

—Sí, seguro es eso —murmuré. Tomé el radar de Rise- _senpai_ y se lo di a Ayano—. Ten, presiona el botón de Chitose.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un invento de Rise- _senpai_ , no sé para que lo hizo, pero me ayudó a encontrarte.

Con una de las _katanas_ abrí un hueco en las paredes, de un buen tamaño para que pudiéramos salir. Baje con Ayano y sin avisarle la cargué en mis brazos para irnos de la nave-píldora. De nuevo se presentó su sonrojo excesivo. La pedí que me sujetara fuerte antes de volar, así lo hizo y despegamos. ¡De vuelta a casa!

No teníamos ni cinco minutos surcando el cielo azul cuando Ayano se sacudió de miedo y me hizo voltear hacia la nave-píldora. Detrás de nosotras venían un par de esos gorilas mecánicos volando incluso más rápido que yo. Una pelea en el aire no sería problema alguno, pero con Ayano es mis brazos no sería capaz de pelear y era muy peligroso para ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque volara más rápido, los gorilas nos alcanzarían en algún momento.

—Demonios, ¿qué hago? —dije—. No hay donde esconderte, ¡estamos en medio del mar!

—Déjame en el agua, puedo nadar mientras los derribas.

—¡No! ¡Eso es peligroso! No sabemos que puede rondar en mar abierto —Yo, ¿pensando que algo era peligroso? Ese día fue muy interesante en muchos aspectos.

—S-sí pudieras destruir la nave, o el aparato que controla a esos robots —dijo Ayano aún más colorada que antes. ¿En serio le sorprende que me preocupe tanto por ella?

—¡Eso es! Sí puedo hacer eso —recordé mi arma final, el último recurso—. ¡Ayano, eres muy lista!

—¡Toshino Kyoko!

Señaló hacia arriba con un dedo; miré a donde me indicó y pude ver a uno de los gorilas en picada contra nosotras. Apenas pude evitarlo girando a la derecha. Si iba a destruir la base de Takashita, tenía que hacerlo en ese instante. Zigzagueé por unos segundos antes de dar vuelta y volar de nuevo hacia la nave. Ambos gorilas nos seguían de cerca, lanzando sus mortales golpes apenas me tenían a su alcancé, pude evitar por poco los puños letales serpenteando el camino, aunque uno logró rozarme en el pie y me sacó de balance por unos momentos. Seguí el camino, subiendo y bajando la altura para evadir a los agresores. Ya estaba cerca.

—Perdóname por esto Ayano —dije de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

No se lo dije, lo demostré lazándola al cielo lejos del alcance de los gorilas. Me giré contra ellos y lo mandé al mar con una patada sónica. El grito de terror de Ayano se hacía fuerte, debía apresurarme.

—¡ _Giga Tomato Bomb_! —junté mis manos para ensamblar la potente bomba. Mis manos brillaron mientras un clic metálico se escuchó. Al separarlas, un tomate de metal envuelto en vapor flotaba ante mis ojos. Lo tomé con a mano derecha y me elevé para atrapar a Ayano con delicadeza. Puede que aventarla así fuera mala idea, su rostro estaba pálido del miedo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —me gritó aun temblando—. ¿Por qué me arrojaste?

Volví a avanzar, los gorilas ya subían por nosotras de nuevo.

—¡Admira la solución! —y le entregué la _Giga Tomato Bomb_ —. La firma de _sensei_ es explotarlo todo, y con eso lo lograremos. Voy a volar hacia el agujero que hice, cuando nos acerquemos, arrójala dentro.

—¡B-bien! ¡Yo me encargo!

Nos acercamos al hueco por el que salimos hacia unos minutos; un gorila me tomó de la pierna pero pude zafarme de sus garras con una patada en su cabeza. Abracé más fuerte a Ayano, que ya extendía su mano para dejar caer la bomba. Pasamos junto al agujero y la soltó en el momento preciso. En dos minutos explotaría, tiempo que nos quedaba para alejarnos lo más posible. Y creo que escuche el grito de esa enemiga de Mirakurun mientras evitaba a los gorilas que chocaron con la nave.

Dos minutos después ya estábamos a una distancia segura para que la explosión no nos hiciera daño alguno, aun con los gorilas detrás de mis pies. De pronto escuchamos el estruendo de la bomba, un ensordecedor trueno me obligó a detenerme un segundo por la molestia en mis oídos, ya me imagino como le dolió a Ayano. Me di la vuelta, los gorilas se precipitaban al mar y lo que antes fue una nave-píldora gigante, ahora solo era una espantosa bola de fuego en el aire. Admiramos unos segundos la destrucción, creo que vi una especie de capsula de escape sortear las llamas. Sí, eso era, lo malos no se rinden tan fácil, ¡pero yo tampoco lo haré!

Miré de nuevo a Ayano, ahora que podíamos respirar tranquilas. Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa que ella respondió con un sonrojo y una pequeña, delicada pero sincera y alegre risita. Ella tenía razón, no hacían falta palabras en ese momento, solo mirarnos y agradecer a nuestra buena suerte y pericia; estaba feliz por desobedecer a _sensei_ , seguir mis instintos y rescatar a mi querida amiga _tsundere_. Cualquier palabra arruinaría este momento heroico, glorioso y hasta cariñoso. Se aferró de nuevo a mí, no con fuerza y miedo, sino con firmeza y cariño. Me sentí muy feliz, desde este momento tendría que cuidar de Ayano, y la idea de pasar tiempo con ella me agradó.

Nos dimos vuelta y emprendimos el camino a casa.


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

El secuestro de Ayano no se hizo público, de hecho ni sus padres pueden hablar sobre eso a nadie. Para todo el mundo, Sugiura Ayano pasó la tarde de aquel día en un refugio con el resto de las alumnas de la secundaria Nanamori. En cambio, el ataque que destruyó todo el instituto era algo imposible de ocultar. Se desmintió la versión de un ataque alienígena o una declaración de guerra por parte de alguna nación; aunque para los altos mandos era un error, el mismísimo emperador ordenó hacer de conocimiento general que la científica Takashita Momose fue la causante de aquel ataque que destruyó la secundaria Nanamori. Ahora es la enemiga pública número uno de Japón. Buena suerte para seguir con sus ataques.

Mi identidad sigue siendo un secreto, menos para Ayano y Akari. Después de evaluar mis heroicas acciones y porque la hija del emperador se declaró mi fan, los superiores del ejercito decidieron no cancelar el proyecto de Nishigaki- _sensei_ y no solo eso, le otorgaron un presupuesto más amplio para reparar y mejorar mi traje, pero también para crear otros trajes. ¡Sí! ¡Después de todo sí tendré compañía! Solo espero que me permitan elegir a mi compañera; aunque Yui puede ser la opción ideal, Akari ya tiene una gran ventaja frente a todas las demás. Aunque creo que la última vez que vi a _sensei_ tenía una carpeta titulada "Tsundere Cop". Ni idea de lo que pretenda con ese nuevo proyecto.

Por supuesto, como Takashita sabe mi identidad y reconoce a Ayano, nosotras, nuestras familias y todo el Club de Entretenimiento y el Consejo Estudiantil permanecen con escoltas militares para evitar algún atentado. Claro, es algo que solo yo sé, aunque no pude evitar decírselo a Ayano para que se sintiera más tranquila. Solo puedo decir que nadie podrá hacernos daño, nos cuidan las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días y, lo mejor de todo, es que nadie se dará cuenta.

Y como la escuela está destruida, nos han dado unas vacaciones indefinidas hasta que los edificios estén listos o encuentren un lugar adecuado. Así hemos pasado la última semana, con mucho tiempo libre que aprovecho para dibujar mi primer _manga_ original. Es básicamente mi historia como Super Tomato Commando, solo que con más relleno y cambiando todos los nombres y poderes. En un principio pensé en que podría hacer el _manga_ oficial de Super tomato Commando, pero era muy riesgoso porque podía revelar mi identidad, así que cambie todo por una chica mágica llamada Rum Raisin Queen.

—Me alegra que al fin quieras desarrollar tu propia historia —dijo Yui terminando de colorear su página, la gloriosa transformación de Rum Raisin—, pero, ¿por qué dejas de pronto los _doujins_ de Mirakurun?

—Aunque adore a Mirakurun, con la polémica actual sobre derechos de autor en el país, es posible que ya no pueda venderlos —dije muy seria, o eso creo. Cuando se trata de _manga_ o de Mirakurun todo me lo tomo muy a pecho—. En cambio, con la creciente popularidad de SuToCo, las historias sobre superhéroes tendrán muy buenas ventas.

—Así que es por dinero —agregó con una voz seca y su mirada vacía.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ , ¿no querías hacer el _manga_ oficial de SuToCo? —de pronto preguntó Chinachu.

—Esto bueno sí. Pero es muy problemático encontrarla —reí fingiendo demencia.

—Estoy segura que Super Tomato Commando está muy ocupada salvando a más personas —comentó Akari con una sonrisita. ¡Gracias! En definitiva ella debe estar en mi equipo—. Estoy muy agradecía con ella por haberme salvado el día del ataque.

—Y hablando de eso… —Yui me miró un segundo. Creí que comentaría algo que revelaría mi identidad secreta. ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que debí ponerme gafas!—. ¿Saben cómo sigue Himawari?

Uff, mi ataque de pánico no valió para nada.

—Hablé con Sakurako en la mañana. Dice que Himawari está mejor, pero necesitará muletas por un par de semanas —respondió Akari dejando a un lado su entintado—. Parece que está muy preocupada por ella. No se han separado desde que atacaron la escuela.

Aunque adoro la vida como Super Tomato Commando, me encanta la adrenalina de enfrentar villanos y el placer que produce ver las caras de agradecimiento de las personas, soy mucho más feliz cuando me reúno con mis amigas en casa de Yui o en el club, o donde sea que podamos estar juntas. De pronto me levanté con un salto. Miré el reloj.

—¡Rayos, lo olvidé!

—¡¿Qué pasa Kyoko?! —asusté a todas y solo Yui pudo hablar.

—Quedé de visitar a Ayano hoy y ya se me hace tarde —hablaba mientras tomaba mis cosas y corrí a la puerta—. ¡Lo siento! Mañana seguiremos con el _manga_ , pueden descansar.

—Entonces no debemos temer nada —dijo Ayano con cierto nerviosismo. No la culpo, ambas sabemos que si Takashita busca dañarme o provocarme es muy posible que sea mediante ella—. ¿Segura que ellos nos estarán vigilando todo el tiempo?

—Sí, son buenos chicos y están bien entrenados —respondí con una sonrisa—. Puedes confiar en ellos.

—¿Y si la situación se pone muy difícil? —saltó sobre mí. Al notar lo cerca que estábamos, se sonrojó y giró el rostro. Qué extraña es a veces.

—¡Entonces vendré volando para salvarte! _Sensei_ me pidió que te diera esto —saqué de mi bolso una cajita roja con un único botón amarillo en el centro—. Si es necesario que venga, solo presiona el botón y recibiré la señal de alarma.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —tomó la caja de inmediato; una vez más, su rostro se puso rojísimo—. N-no es que quiera que me salves de nuevo. Pero… pero… —y su gesto agresivo se suavizó ante mis ojos—, pero me siento más segura así.

—También te lo debo, gracias a ti pudimos volar la nave-píldora de esa villana.

—No te atolondres, Londres. Tú hiciste todo, yo solo te estorbaba.

—Sí tienes razón… ¡Pero a ti se te ocurrió explotar la nave!

Desde que escapamos de la nave-píldora me he vuelto más unida a Ayano, o tal vez ella a mí, pero cualquiera que sea el caso, hemos estado hablando aún más. Claro que sigue poniéndose roja cuando me le acerco mucho o hago algún comentario sobre el amor o algo elevado de tono, pero fuera de eso hemos pasado unos días muy divertidos. En ese momento estábamos en su habitación, me invitó a cenar después de intentarlo por dos días, o más bien yo la invité a que me invitara. Tiene que dejar esa vergüenza si quiere estar más tiempo conmigo, aunque es muy divertida y hasta linda cuando se pone así de _tsundere_. Le estaba diciendo que _sensei_ arregló mi traje en solo un día cuando mi celular sonó. Era el tono de llamada que designé para _sensei_ , lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Contesté con el altavoz.

—Aquí Kyoko —respondí.

—Kyoko, es una emergencia —se escuchó la voz de Nishigaki- _sensei_ al otro lado del telefono—. La policía solicitó tu apoyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregutó Ayano antes que yo pudiera decir algo.

—¿Estas con Ayano? ¡Hola! —saludó amistosa de pronto—. Hubo un asalto en un banco del centro y tomaron a unos veinte rehenes.

—¡Muy bien! Voy volando ahora mismo —respondí de inmediato, llena de emoción.

—Bien, ya estamos cargando las coordenadas a tu casco —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Me puse en pie de un salto, me quité la ropa que traía puesta para quedar solo con el pijama de tomate y lo activé. Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora así será mi vida, vestir siempre el pijama de tomate bajo mi ropa para poder entrar en acción cuando sea necesario. Y desvestirme lejos de Ayano, casi se infarta al ver que me quitaba los pantalones.

—¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko en acción!

Me disponía a saltar por la ventana, pero el fuerte agarre de Ayano me regresó a su habitación.

—¡Espera Toshino Kyoko! —me gritó como de costumbre, aunque ahora sentí que su voz fue más suave que en otras ocasiones.

—¿Sí?

—Esto… ¡Será mejor que atrapes a esos criminales pronto! Ya casi está lista la cena; pero no creas que cociné algo especial para ti Toshino Kyoko —dijo queriendo sonar ruda. Si, lo logró, pero sus cachetes colorados no imponían mucho respeto—. Es de mala educación rechazar la comida de tu anfitrión.

—Tranquila, acabaré con ellos en un instante —le sonreí, aunque ella no podía verlo por el casco. Me di la vuelta y la abracé—. ¡Y me daré prisa para poder comer lo que me preparaste!

—¡Q-que no lo cociné para ti! —renegaba mientras forcejeaba conmigo—. E-es solo por hospitalidad.

—Como digas —me reí. Ayano puede ser muy divertida cuando deja de ser la vicepresidenta.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —me gritó de nuevo al verme a punto de saltar. Una vez más me di vuelta—. Buena suerte.

—¡Gracias! —levanté el pulgar.

Salté por la ventana, como lo he hecho por un tiempo y lo haré por el resto de mi vida como Super Tomato Commando. Elevé el vuelo ante la mirada de Ayano y antes de partir le dije adiós con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo y me miró sonriente. Hubiera querido quedarme en su casa, pero el deber llamaba. Aun con sus pros y sus contras. ¡Adoro ser Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas noche, tardes o días! Dependiendo de la hora en que lean estas lineas. Ahora sí, con este epilogo doy por terminado este fic.  
_ _Sé que podría haber escrito mucho más, de hecho esa era mi idea, como poner un poquito más de KyoAya o profundizar en la relación de Nishigaki-sensei y la malvada Momose, pero a fin de cuentas decidí mejor concluir así, con un final más que abierto.  
¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que el fic no tuvo una buena aceptación, lo que afectó mucho mi motivación para escribirlo. Aunque no parezca, desde el capitulo 3 me fue difícil escribir. También influye que comenzó el semestre en la universidad (estudio literatura, no es por presumir (?)) y parece que será un curso pesado así que tampoco me parecía justo para ustedes tener que esperar mucho para una actualización. Y bueno, tengo otros dos fics activos, tres ya sería mucho y tuve que "sacrificar" uno._

 _Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.  
Gracias por leer, gracias por sus (pocos) comentarios. Si planeo, más a futuro claro, otro fic de YuruYuri enfocado en Akari pero eso ya lo verme mejor en su momento. Y por ultimo, si no han leido el fic "Dias de verano" de Ramuko-san, denle una oportunidad, en verdad que no se arrepentirán aunque se trate de un Yui x Ayano._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
